Project Mrs Wood
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: FINISHED! Beth is still suffering. Can the twins snap her out of it? Even worse, Jusea and Oliver are still playing dumb!
1. The Exchange Program

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch. I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Exchange Program  
  
Jusea walked into Professor Anderson's office. "Hello Professor, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. Do you remember The Exchange Program?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, congratulations, you were accepted."  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"You understand the program."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You will go to another school. There you will spend a week with each house, one day with each year. You shall then attend one or two days of classes with each teacher. At the end you will come back here and report all that you find. You will be leaving immediately. Your school that you are going to is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suggest you go and pack. You will leave with the other students tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Jusea left the office smiling. She already knew someone there. Her pen pal Oliver Wood was there. She remembered meeting him this past summer.  
  
Jusea was at a Quidditch game for Michael.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a Scottish voice. "Ref, that was an unfair play." He turned to her, "Can you believe that ref? He should be put in St. Mungles for that call."  
  
"Yes, it was a rotten call. But that ref always makes those kinds of calls. I don't know why they keep him, but they do."  
  
"Do you watch frequently?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
"Not always. I don't play for school, but I'll play with my family."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Do you play?"  
  
"I play for my school."  
  
"What school do you go to?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. What position are you?"  
  
"I play Keeper."  
  
"Wow, that's awesome. How's your team?"  
  
"I think my team is excellent. My Beaters are a couple of Bludgers themselves. My Chasers are the fastest, best girls ever. And my seeker- wow, he is a seeker of the century."  
  
"It sounds like you really care about your team."  
  
"I do. What position do you play?"  
  
"Me? I usually play Chaser."  
  
"That's great."  
  
They talked for the rest of the game and then they decided to keep in touch with each other.  
  
She smiled just thinking about him. He was very cute, hot, oh wow. I mean her dancing partner was pretty good looking, but she didn't like him that way. His smile was the cutest thing. She loved listening to him talk. She entered the Common Room. Jake, Tom, and Rebecca were sitting by the fireplace.  
  
"Jusea, how's it going?" Tom asked.  
  
"I got accepted into The Exchange Program. I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"Congrats." Jake said getting up and hugging her.  
  
"Hey." Rebecca said.  
  
"Sorry, Bec, I couldn't help it. Jusea is so hot." A pillow whizzed across the room and hit Jake in the head. "Hey, I resent that."  
"Way to go Jusea." Rebecca said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, where are you going? You know which school?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Isn't that where your boyfriend goes?" Rachel said.  
  
Jusea turned around. "He's not my boyfriend. We just write to each other."  
  
Although she really did wish he was her boyfriend.  
  
But as much as they wrote, Oliver never seemed interested in her that way. His closest hint at it was asking who she was going with to a Halloween dance she'd mentioned. It didn't matter that she didn't have a date for the dance yet; she wouldn't even be there for it. Oh, it would be so much fun surprising Oliver when she simply walked up to him at Hogwarts as if she was there everyday . . . .  
  
"Jusea? Jusea. Hello, Jusea!"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry."  
  
Rebecca, Tom, and Jake exchanged glances. "Mm-hmm," Rachel said.  
  
"What?" Jusea asked.  
  
"No interest," Jake said.  
  
"None at all," Tom added.  
  
"What?" Jusea added.  
  
Rachel shook her head. "No interest in a certain Oliver?" she said.  
  
"Oh, please, I never said anything like that."  
  
"So you do, or you don't?"  
  
It was Jusea's turn to shake her head. "I need to go pack." She marched up the stairs to the girls' dormitory just in time. She could feel herself going white. She shook her head. No need to worry about it, anyway, she thought. I get to see Oliver tomorrow. Hope I'm in Gryffindor next. Maybe I can find out if there's any chance of him liking me . . . . 


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch. I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
Oliver walked towards the Gryffindor tower, his eyes on the letter in  
his  
  
hand.  
  
'. . . and your father just got a raise, which means you will be able to get that new broomstick after all. A certain someone-whom-you- don't-want-named-in-case-this-falls-into-the-wrong-hands is coming along quite well with plant transfigurations. She'll be thrilled to see you at Christmas, you know. She said she might see about transfiguring up some mistletoe and see if that helps you. I think she's saying that you're slow in admitting your feelings.' Oliver couldn't help but grin. 'And Uncle Ben says to make sure to keep him updated on your Quidditch matches. He's especially anxious that you beat Slytherin this year. He did go to school with Robert Flint, remember. Anyway, I have to go. Mrs. Sheppert and I  
are taking our tea with Mrs. Feather. She broke her leg last week.  
  
Love, Mom.'  
  
He folded up the note and stuck it in an inside pocket. He said the password, and the portrait swung open. As Oliver climbed through, he heard  
the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well? Who woke me up? Might as well show yourself if you're going  
to disturb a lady's beauty sleep. Well?"  
  
-----------  
  
"So please make sure that someone is in the entrance hall to greet  
her when she arrives and that she is acquainted with her schedule."  
  
"Yes, Head Master."  
  
"Thank you, Severus. Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
Dumbledore swept away down the hall, and Snape turned on his heel and stalked down to the Slytherin common room. He turned to the first student  
he saw. "Flint!"  
  
Marcus Flint turned around.  
  
"There's a guest student coming to Hogwarts, who should be arriving  
in about half an hour. You'll escort them down here from the entrance  
hall," Snape said.  
Flint sighed bitterly but nodded.  
  
"Good. If there are any questions, I'll be in my office."  
  
Snape left, and Flint glared at the door. 'Why do I have to be the one to do this? I haven't even had lunch yet.' He glanced at his watch. 'I'll have just enough time, if I hurry.'  
  
Twenty-nine minutes later, Flint came into the entrance hall from the Great Hall. There were three bags at the foot of the staircase, a girl perched on top of the largest piece. Flint stopped and stared.  
  
Light brown hair framed the heart-shaped face. The girl's gaze wandered around the entrance hall, except for pauses to watch students passing her. As each student went by, she returned to examining the hall. Then her clear, blue eyes rested on Flint. He shook himself, squared his shoulders, and went over to the girl. "Hello."  
  
She raised her arched eyebrows. "Hello."  
  
"I'm Marcus Flint." He held out his hand.  
  
The girl took it. "Jusea Robertson." Her voice carried a strong, casual accent, and her hand was small, compared to his, with long, elegant fingers and adorned by one small silver ring.  
"Are you here to visit Hogwarts?" Flint asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here-I don't know who-to go to, what was it . . ." Jusea withdrew her hand and started digging in her bookbag. She pulled out a piece of paper. "Ah. Slytherin."  
  
"Oh. That's me. I mean, I'm not Slytherin, I mean." Flint took a deep breath. "I'm the one who's supposed to meet you here."  
  
"Oh." Replacing the paper, Jusea stood up. "Pleasure to meet you indeed. Where to?" She started to pick up her bags.  
  
"Here, let me." Flint took the three piece of luggage. "This way, miss."   
  
He started down into the dungeons, and Jusea followed. Unseen by the girl, he smiled. Jusea looked all around her; the castle was amazing. It was quite similar to her school, but at the same time it was new. She looked at the guy in front of her. He had dark hair, she had to admit that he wasn't as good looking as Oliver, but he looked nice. Plus, as far as she could tell, he was very nice. After all he had grabbed all three of her bags, and he wasn't struggling. He must have been very strong. Then she realized that she should probably be nice and start up a conversation. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
He turned so she could see him. "Flint. Marcus Flint."  
  
"That's a nice name. So what year are you?"  
  
"I'm in my seventh year. What about you?"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you like to do, you know in your spare time?"  
  
"I play Quidditch."  
  
"Really? Are you on your House team?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
"What position are you?"  
  
"I'm Chaser and Captain for my team."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Only for fun. I dance more."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I love watching Quidditch, I know just about everything, well that I'm aware of. There are probably some things that I don't know, but I know all the basics."  
  
"I love Quidditch. Here's the room. Heritage."  
  
They went inside. "I'll bring your stuff upstairs to where you'll be staying. I'll be back. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thank you." She looked around. It looked pretty cool.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Jusea turned around at the sound of the cold drawl. She smiled. "Draco, I didn't know you went here."  
  
"I do. But you don't, so why are you here?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a program. I have to learn about the manner of education here."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I applied, and they picked me."  
  
"Hey, Draco." A guy bigger than Draco came over and stood behind him.   
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Goyle. Go talk to Crabbe, I'll be over shortly." He turned his attention back to Jusea. "Why'd you get put in this house?"  
  
"I'm going into every house, this house just so happened to be first. I didn't ask for any particular house."  
  
"My Father's still mad about Rhett."  
  
"Hey, it's not really his fault."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"She was all over him. He was trying to get away."  
  
"That was disgusting."  
  
"Yes, I agree. I thought we both agreed that after it happened. Why'd you bring it up again?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought of it for it doesn't matter anyways. Listen, there are some people you want to be aware of."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"People who meddle with everything. People who don't know their place."  
  
"Draco, I don't want another one of these lectures, all right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I can say yours by heart, so I don't feel like hearing them again. So, let's just say you told me, I smiled and nodded, and then we go on with our lives, all right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Marcus came up. "Draco, I see you've met Jusea."  
  
"We've already met. I have to go. See you around."  
  
Jusea smiled. "Bye, Draco. Nice talking to you."  
  
He smirked and left. Marcus turned to her. "How do you and Draco know each other?"  
  
"Our Dads work at the Ministry of Magic together, we go over to each other's houses sometimes."  
  
"Your stuff is upstairs."  
  
"Thank you, that was very sweet."  
  
"So, was there anything that you wanted to do?"  
  
"Well, actually, if you don't mind, I'm going to unpack."  
  
"Yeah. That's fine. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"I will, thanks." Jusea started going upstairs but then turned around.   
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
Marcus turned around, "Let me show you."  
  
"Wait, are you allowed up here?"  
  
"It's okay. Trust me. Let's go." Jusea followed Marcus upstairs. Then he stopped in front of a door. "This is where you'll be staying."  
  
"Thank you." Jusea went into the room. There was a four-poster bed and a dresser with all of her bags next to it. She went over to them and started unpacking. 


	3. Not ObsessedReally

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch.  
  
I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Not Obsessed, Really  
  
Oliver was in his room when Percy came in. "Hey, Perce."  
  
"Hi, Oliver."  
  
"What have you been up to? Visiting the dungeons again?"  
  
Percy nervously looked around the room and glared at him. "Sh."  
  
"Oh, right, no one knows but me, you, and your hockey partner."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry, Ah couldn't help it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ah know, this is why ye don't want anyone to know, so they won't bug ye. How's she doing?"  
  
"Fine. How was practice?"  
  
"It went okay."  
  
"Let me guess, you are devising a whole new strategy."  
  
"Actually, yes, Ah figure if Ah have Fred and George position themselves, you're making fun of me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. But please continue."  
  
That's what Oliver liked about Percy. Oliver was into Quidditch, Percy was into being perfect, neither of them was obsessed, and they both knew that. Oliver didn't understand why everyone else seemed to think otherwise. "All right. See this is the way." He showed Percy the plan he had come up with during last practice.  
  
"You know, that just might work."  
  
"That's what Ah was thinking about."  
  
"Have you worked on your essay for Transfiguration yet?"  
  
"No. Ah didn't have time last night. Ah was doing very important things."  
  
"Important things?"  
  
"Yes, important things."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Quidditch practice, and then Ah was devising this strategy."  
  
"Very important."  
  
"Did you start on yours last night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Percy, you didn't start on your homework yet?"  
  
"No, I had important things as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Important things."  
  
"Oh, that's right you had to have a-" The door opened and Jacob came in. "- an important meeting last night with a Prefect, right?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly."  
  
Both Percy and Oliver became quiet. Percy started his homework, and Oliver continued with his game plan.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Jusea was in the Common Room reading a book. It was a Muggle book, but it was by far her favorite. Then she heard the drawl that was Draco's alone. "What are you reading, and why are you up so early?"  
  
"I'm reading A Tale of Two Cities, and I wanted to get up early to read. What are you doing up? I mean, don't you usually get up later than now?"  
  
"I was hungry, so I figured I could get some breakfast."  
  
"Great, me too."  
  
"I didn't say you were invited."  
  
"Oh, but Draco you didn't have to, I'll come with you anyways."  
  
"Why don't you wait for Flint?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Isn't he supposed to show you around?"  
  
"Yes, but, well, he's not up, and you are. And I'm really hungry. Come on, Draco, I don't want to follow you."  
  
"I suppose I can allow you to walk with me."  
  
"Thank you, Draco, you're so wonderful."  
  
"Thanks," he said coldly. "Let's go. And don't talk that way to me in front of other people."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"The way you're talking to me."  
  
"I'm talking to you like I normally do."  
  
"Look, just watch what you say. Come on."  
  
"All right." They walked in silence to the Great Hall. When they got there they went off to the Slytherin table. They sat across from each other.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Jusea asked.  
  
Draco just smirked at her and started eating. Jusea didn't understand why he did this. If he got a better attitude, and smiled more, he would be extremely attractive. Although she bet that he already had girls all over him.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" Draco said.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Eat. And don't be so cheerful. No one in Slytherin is going to like you if you act like that, trust me."  
  
"Come on Draco, being nice never hurt anyone."  
  
"It's hurt me."  
  
"Whatever." Jusea started eating.  
  
-At the Gryffindor Table-  
  
Oliver stared at his plate intently. George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Harry stared at him. "So, Oliver, what are you looking at?" George asked.  
  
"Sh." Oliver picked up his wand and muttered something under his breathe, then the pieces of bacon started moving around, strangely enough as if they were in a Quidditch game.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.  
  
"See, Alicia if you quit talking then you could properly pass the Quaffle to Katie, George will cover you-"  
  
"Katie, can you pass the hash browns, please?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." She handed Harry the plate.  
  
Oliver glared at Harry. "And if you quit eating, you could catch the Snitch. You missed it." Oliver continued 'playing' his imaginary Quidditch game. The rest of the team continued eating.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Marcus walked to the Great Hall. He had waited in the Common Room for half an hour that morning, but Jusea hadn't shown up. Where was she? He turned into the Great Hall. There she was, with Draco. Marcus breathed deeply. Their families are just friends. Their families are just friends. He sat down next to Jusea. "Good morning."  
  
Jusea turned and smiled at him; gosh, her smile was beautiful. "Hi, Marcus. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
Draco started laughing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marcus snapped.  
  
"Nothing." The boy continued eating.  
  
"I'm glad you got down here."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem."  
  
"Yeah, Marcus, we walked down together."  
  
Marcus glared at Draco.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Jusea asked.  
  
"Yes." Marcus turned to his plate, determinedly not looking at Jusea or Draco.  
  
-The Next Saturday-  
  
Oliver paused at the bottom of the steps to look around the Common Room; no one was there. He went towards the girls' side. Percy wouldn't catch him. The prefect had had a late night with Penny, so he was still asleep. He went to the door and tried to open it. It threw him down the stairs. He got up and tried again. He had to get to his girls; they needed to practice. Practice was life. After being thrown down the stairs four times, he started pounding on the door. The door was opened by Ginny Weasley. "Good, go wake up them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who? What do you mean who? Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Now!"  
  
"All right."  
  
He liked this Ginny. She must understand the importance of Quidditch, for she had run off very fast to get them. That was good enough for him. He went back to the guys' side and went into the fourth years' room. He went to one of the Weasley twins' bed and shook him, then did the same for the other one.  
  
"Come on you two, up, up, up. You're wasting the day away."  
  
One of the twins looked at Oliver. "We're not here right now, come back later though."  
  
"This isn't funny. We need to go. Ah have a whole new game plan that we need to go through. Let's go."  
  
"Fine." The two started getting up, and Oliver smiled and left. He went into the second years' bedroom. He found Harry's bed quickly and went over and started shaking him. He had come up with a new plan and they needed to practice it right away.  
  
"Whatssamatter?" said Harry groggily.  
  
He seemed a little sleepy, although Oliver didn't understand why. The idea of playing Quidditch was sure to get one excited.  
  
"Quidditch practice! Come on!"  
  
Harry looked out the window. Now he would see how perfect it is for Quidditch practice.  
  
"Oliver, it's the crack of dawn."  
  
"Exactly." Didn't Harry see how important this was? "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go. None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year-" Harry got out of bed. Why was he going so slowly? However, he started putting on his Quidditch robes. "Good man. Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes." 


	4. From a Good To A Bad Quidditch Start

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch.  
  
I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
From a Good to a Bad Quidditch Start  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Oliver went down into the changing room and looked around. It was a beautiful day to start practicing. He would for sure beat Flint this year. Flint, he wasn't going to get the cup this year, Oliver was going to keep it away from him. He turned around at the noise behind him. It was Angelina, Alicia and Katie. He smiled. "Good you're up. That's wonderful."  
  
They smiled, and Katie spoke. "Did we have to do this so early in the morning?"  
  
"It's not early. We're getting off to a late start. Where are Fred, George and Harry."  
  
"We are present and accounted for, sir." Fred and George stood at the door, saluting him.  
  
"Great, have a seat." The twins sat down. Finally Harry came into the changing room. For some reason everyone looked tired. Oliver wasn't sure why. Oh well, they'd be all right as soon as they got into the spirit of things. "There you are, Harry, what kept you?" He had assumed Harry would have been down right away; surely his Seeker was excited. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference." Oliver held up a diagram of a Quidditch field. He was very proud of this diagram; it had taken him three days to perfect it. He took out his wand and tapped the board, and he waited until the arrows started moving around. He explained the diagram, his words coming more quickly as he continued. Now everyone would be excited. He pulled another board out and started on that one. Too soon that was done, and now here was the exciting part, the third board. He finished explaining that one. Everyone should be very excited now. "So, is that clear? Any questions?"  
  
"I've got a question, Oliver," George said. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"  
  
Awake? They weren't awake. That meant they hadn't listened. "Now, listen here, you lot. We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately-owing to circumstances beyond our control-" Oliver paused. He hadn't quite gotten over that. His family kept telling him that it didn't matter, but they just didn't understand. Why did Harry have to choose to be a hero then? Why couldn't Quirrell have picked the summer to get the stone for You-Know-Who? And didn't You-Know- Who understand that he couldn't just go and decide to try to come back at just any time? They should have been more considerate. Oh well, gotta focus on the here and now. "So this year, we train harder than ever before. Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" he shouted.  
  
He grabbed his broomstick and headed out of the locker rooms.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
He breathed in the wonderful, warming air on the pitch. The team got on their brooms and started flying. Then Oliver saw a small boy taking pictures. "What's going on?" He frowned and headed towards Harry, Fred, and George. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."  
  
"He's in Gryffindor," Harry quickly told him.  
  
"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.  
  
Of course Flint needed a spy. Why wouldn't he? The slimy Slytherin was trying to ruin Oliver's life. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because they're here in person." George pointed down to a group of guys in green robes walking onto the field with broomsticks.  
  
"I don't believe it! I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"  
  
He zoomed down to the ground. He landed a little hard, but he wasn't going to let Flint see that, so he walked, staggering a bit. Harry, Fred and George were behind him. "Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" What was he going to say to that?  
  
Flint continued walking, smirking. "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."  
  
Oliver's Chasers came over too. "But I booked the field!" Oliver snapped. "I booked it!"  
  
"Ah." Flint smirked again. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'"  
  
What? "You're got a new Seeker? Where?" Oliver started looking at all the players. However, he recognized all of them. Then a smaller boy came out from behind the other players.  
  
"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred said, looking at Malfoy with dislike.  
  
Flint stood up a little taller. "Funny you should mention Draco's father." He smiled. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." The team held out seven brand-new brooms, the seven highly-polished handles ornamented by fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One on it. Oliver had dreamt of having that broom. Last night, he actually had it in his hands until Flint came and yanked it away; that was when he had woken up. And now Flint was talking again, his misshapen teeth flashing in a sneer. "Very latest model. Only came out last month." Flint flicked a speck of dust from the end of the broomstick that should have been Oliver's. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps-" He looked at Fred and George, who owned and held such brooms. "-sweeps the board with them." Flint smirked. Oliver could have wiped that smile off the lousy troll's face. Flint glanced past him. "Oh, look, a field invasion."  
  
Ron and Hermione came over. "What's happening? Why aren't you playing?  
  
And what's he doing here?" Ron said, looking at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked at him smugly, and said, "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." The Slytherins' smirks couldn't have been any bigger. "Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherins started laughing.  
  
Hermione spoke up. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Well, everyone was right, this girl was smart.  
  
Malfoy stared at her. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."  
  
He couldn't believe what Malfoy had just said. Flint dived in front of Malfoy to protect the little wimp, who probably couldn't play Quidditch, from Fred and George. Oliver heard Alicia shriek, "How dare you!" And Ron took his wand out, pointed it under Flint's arm, and yelled, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Suddenly, green light shot at Ron and sent sprawling him backwards on the grass.  
  
Hermione ran to him. "Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Ron opened his mouth to speak; instead, slugs slid out. The Slytherins started laughing. Flint, the jerk, was holding onto his broom for support. Malfoy was on the ground like the dog he was. How dare the Slytherins interrupt his practice.  
  
Then Harry spoke. "We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's the nearest." And with that, Hermione and Harry took Ron and headed off.  
  
Oliver stared. How could Harry have just left practice? Ron and Hermione could've very easily managed to get to Hagrid's by themselves. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Then Flint stood up. "Well, thanks for the entertainment, Wood."  
  
"Flint," Oliver growled, stepping forward, his hand curling into a fist.  
  
"I'd save myself if I were you, Wood. You're going to need all your strength at the game, especially since we're going to beat you."  
  
"Ha. In your lifetime. Now excuse us, but we have to practice."  
  
"After us, of course. Don't forget Professor Snape gave us permission."  
  
Oliver gritted his teeth. "Fine. Besides, we don't obviously need as much practice as you do."  
  
"You're right. You need more."  
  
Oliver started forward again, but Katie grabbed his arm. "Oliver, let's just go." She said. "We can't beat a note from Snape. You know that."  
  
"Yes, Wood. Go listen to your little girls."  
  
"Shut up Flint," Alicia snapped.  
  
"Now everyone's helping. Can't stand up for yourself, can you?"  
  
Oliver breathed deeply. "Flint, I'd be careful if I were you. We're going to beat you at the next game."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Considering our seeker is much better than your new one, I do say so. Besides, you against my chasers? I don't think so."  
  
Flint shrugged. "Whatever you say." With that, he and the rest of the Slytherin team took off into the air.  
  
Oliver spun and stomped away. "Oliver, we can practice another time," Angelina said.  
  
Fred elbowed her, "Way to go, Ang. Give him more ideas."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Fred."  
  
"Oliver-"  
  
"I think we need to go over strategy again." 


	5. A Knock To The Head

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch. I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Knock To The Head  
  
Oliver carefully directed his team of eggs, sausage, and one crumb of bacon against the opposing toast crusts, apple bits, and an orange pip. After all, the game with Hufflepuff was just tomorrow. He barely noticed the mail owls streaming into the Great Hall until one landed on top of his head. He automatically looked up, and the owl hopped onto his shoulder. It nipped his ear affectionately. "Angus, what are ye doin' here?" he asked. The horned owl dropped a small package into his hand. The envelope was sealed with a blob of sealing wax impressed with a small symbol—a circle dominated by a four-pointed star. Oliver smiled and bolted from the breakfast table.  
  
"Oliver? Where are you going?" Percy shouted after him. "We have Potions in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Oliver ran back, grabbed his bag, and sprinted out of the Great Hall. He stopped in a corner of the entrance hall and opened the package. Two dried blossoms fell out, a yellow rose and a daisy. With them was a two-line note. 'Good luck in your match tomorrow. Uncle Ben says to beat them silly.' Oliver smiled again as he examined the flowers. He put them back in the box and slipped it into the pocket of his robe, and he headed down to the dungeons.  
  
---------  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, perfect for Quidditch. The Gryffindor team was in the locker room, listening to the end of Oliver's speech.  
  
"Oliver, we know this, all right." Katie said.  
  
"So you've been listening?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. We especially liked the part about when we turn into bats and you bring the troll in," George started.  
  
"Yeah, and then Angelina, Alicia, and Katie will start getting tans—although that doesn't work for a couple of them," Fred added.  
  
The twins said together, "And then Harry eats the Snitch." They smiled proudly.  
  
"That's NOT funny. This is Quidditch, this is serious," Oliver yelled.  
  
"Oliver, calm down. Let's just go and play, all right," Angelina said.  
  
"What? You can't wait to see us Weasleys in action, showing off our muscles?"  
  
"You're right, Fred. I can't wait to see you get knocked in the head with a Bludger."  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"Cry me a river."  
  
Oliver couldn't believe it. What had he just told them? "Guys, I repeat—"  
  
Fred and Angelina continued their argument. Fred was currently sticking out his tongue. "Real mature," Angelina said  
  
Oliver gritted his teeth. "All right. Let's just get going," he snapped.  
  
Great. They weren't paying attention.  
  
---------  
  
Jusea sat down next to Marcus, and she leaned against the banister so she could see the whole field. She smiled, fidgeting. They were watching a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and her personal favorite, Gryffindor. Of course she wasn't biased. Oh, come on, Oliver was on this team, she had to support him. She could barely contain herself.  
  
"Marcus, when do you think the teams will come out, you know, Gryffindor?"  
  
"I suppose it will be soon."  
  
"I'm very excited to see that team play, what about you?"  
  
"Barely contain myself." Marcus had to grind his teeth together to say anything about Wood.  
  
"I've heard they have the best team."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"That's right, you're on your house team. That'll be awesome to watch you play. I'll cheer for you."  
  
He grinned. "You will?"  
  
"Well, of course. Thank you so much." Jusea smiled.  
  
Wow, what a sight. "For what?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Helping me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jusea twisted to look at the field. Hufflepuff was flying out. "Is that them?"  
  
"No." Marcus sighed. This was annoying. Why was she always talking about them? Who would want to?  
  
"Oh, my gosh." She touched his hand. "Here they come."  
  
"Great." She had spotted them before they had even gotten on their brooms.  
  
The players got on their brooms, and that was when the commentating wonder Lee Jordan started. Stupid git, he always insulted Marcus's team. Just because he was a Gryffindor and friends with their Beaters...  
  
"And here comes GRYFFINDOR: Captain for the team: Oliver Wood—might I say the best Keeper here; Fred and George Weasley—amazing Beaters."  
  
McGonagall's voice cut through the comments. "Mr. Jordan."  
  
"The three lovely Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. And might I say that Miss Spinnet is looking especially good today—"  
  
"Mr. Jordan!"  
  
Jordan's voice quickened. "And Harry Potter, the best seeker ever. Madame Hooch comes out onto the field and the two captains shake hands. Everyone is in position. The Quaffle goes up, and the game is off."  
  
---------------  
  
Banks knocks a Bludger towards Katie Bell. Of course, the clever Chaser ducks, and the Bludger goes right into Oliver Wood. Ow, that had to hurt."  
  
Jusea stood up. "Oliver!" At the same moment, the Slytherins laughed, and she turned to glare at them. "Don't laugh, it isn't funny."  
  
"Yeah, it's not funny," Marcus said. The Slytherins gave him a weird look.  
  
"Uh, Flint, why are you—ow."  
  
Marcus elbowed hard. Jusea continued watching the field.  
  
"Jusea, why don't you sit down?"  
  
"He's not getting up."  
  
"Look, don't worry." Marcus pulled Jusea down, though her eyes remained fixed on Wood as he was carried off to the infirmary.  
  
The game continued, and somehow Gryffindor managed to win despite its lack of a Keeper. The Beaters used the Bludgers vengefully to keep the Hufflepuffs away from the Gryffindor goalposts, the Chasers kept the Quaffle close, and the Seeker caught the Snitch within fifteen minutes of Oliver's injury. After the game, everyone started back to the castle. Jusea turned to Marcus. "I want to go and see Oliver."  
  
"What about Marie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You promised that you'd help her study after the game."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Marcus pulled gently on her arm. "Come on, let's go back to the Common Room."  
  
Jusea looked towards the Gryffindors, walking towards the castle in their muddy robes. She sighed. Her heart was with Oliver, but her mind knew she needed to follow through with her promises. So she made a promise that no matter what time, she would visit Oliver today. 


	6. Project Mrs Wood

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch. I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Project Mrs. Wood  
  
Fred and George were sitting in the Common Room, their heads bent together as they whispered conspiratorially. Fred was talking. "So, if Wood has a girlfriend, then we won't have to practice so much."  
  
"Good idea. Now let's see, who can we set him up with? Oy, Ange- Ow. What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
George got a grin on his face. "Do you like her?"  
  
"No I don't. Oy, Angelina get over here."  
  
Angelina looked up and came over. "What?" She sounded very angry.  
  
"We have a proposition for you." George stated.  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"How about going on a blind date?" Fred said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just hear us out. He's strong, pretty cute-well, not as cute as us."   
  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "He plays Quidditch, very dedicated in what he loves."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, you don't even know who we're going to say."  
  
"Yes I do, and I am not going out with Oliver."  
  
"How do you know it was Oliver? We could have meant Harry."  
  
Harry turned around. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"And Harry's too young. Look, it's still no. Now maybe if it was someone else, maybe."  
  
"Like who?" Fred asked.  
  
"Like I would ever tell you. Please." She rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Come on Angelina, you two would be very cute together." George said.  
  
"No. Oh, and Fred, don't ever call me like that again." She smiled. "NO." Then she walked off.  
  
"Fred, you should've gotten her when she was in a better mood."  
  
"Me? It was you who wanted to call her in the first place."  
  
"Come on. Hello, Alicia, don't pass us by."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Come, come, do you really think that we want to talk to you because of what we want?" Fred said.  
  
"Yes, please, this is for you. It's all about you," George added.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Becoming a half of a whole with someone who is dedicated, cute-not as cute as we are." Alicia rolled her eyes. "He gets good marks, he's older than you. He loves Quidditch-"  
  
"I'm not going to go out with Oliver, sorry, get someone else."  
  
"What's wrong with Oliver?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just not for me."  
  
"Give it a chance."  
  
"No, leave me alone." She walked off.  
  
Fred and George sighed. "Hey, Katie, come here."  
  
"No, guys, I am not going out with Oliver!"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "How did she know?" Fred asked.  
  
"They probably told her," George said. The twins sat back, scanning the Common Room. "Hm, who should we try next?"  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione slowly came over to the twins. "What do you want?" she said.  
"We have a very excellent proposition for you," they said together.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And just what would that be?"  
  
Fred grinned. "How would you like to meet a very studious, strapping, good-looking fellow? He's dedicated, a great conversationalist, and single."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Who?"  
  
Fred's grin widened. "Well, how about we set up a nice little blind date for you two?"  
  
"So I don't know him?"  
  
"Well . . . it would be a blind date," George said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He wouldn't see you. At least not if it was for, say, tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
George snorted, and Fred resisted the urge to glance back. "Well, what do you say? He's a really great guy. You'll never meet anyone else like him," Fred said.  
  
"As long as it isn't one of you two."  
  
"Hey! There are two of us, you know, and he's an individual. Unique," George said.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, we know how hard it would be for you to choose between us," Fred added. He swallowed a laugh; he could practically hear Ron steaming behind him.  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"NO!"  
  
Fred and George both jumped. Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at Ron, who was standing over his brothers. "Hermione, don't trust them. You can never trust them!"  
"Oh, ickle Ronniekins, are you worried about your gir-"  
  
"Shut up, George."  
  
The three Chasers looked over at the group. Angelina frowned. "Fred, are you trying to set Hermione up with Oliver?!"  
  
Hermione turned to the twins, her face expressionless. Her eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously. "Well, George, I think we'd better be going now."  
  
"Yes, quite so. I think we were going to go to the library?"  
  
"Yes, we were." The twins stood up and started towards the door. They could hear the girls and Ron following them. "Run for it," Fred hissed. They bolted out of the portrait hole.  
  
Jusea opened the door and peeked inside the infirmary. Everything was quiet, and the only light was from the moonbeams streaming in the windows. She creeped in, shutting the door behind her, and walked over to the one occupied cot. Oliver lay there, motionless, except for the rise and fall of his chest. She pulled up a chair beside his cot and sat down. He was so cute asleep, completely unworried. Not that she had ever seen him worried. She brushed his hair off of his forehead, and her hand went to his. She gently held it. "I'm sorry, Oliver." 


	7. CompetitionNot Really

Chapter 7  
  
Competition...Not Really  
  
Marcus put down Jusea's bags outside the Great Hall. "You sure you'll be okay?"  
  
Jusea smiled. "You're so sweet, but yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Marcus shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well, I'll still see you, won't I? Hufflepuff and Slytherin have some classes together. Right?" Jusea asked.  
  
Marcus smiled. "Right."  
  
A black-haired girl walked up to Jusea. "Jusea Robertson? I'm Larissa from Hufflepuff."  
  
"Hi." Jusea and Larissa shook hands. "Oh, this is Marcus."  
  
Larissa's smile looked a bit strained. "Charmed. Ready?" she asked Jusea.  
  
"Yeah." Jusea turned to Marcus and hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered. She and Larissa grabbed her bags, and then she was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Beth tiptoed across the infirmary to the cot. She sat on the side of the bed and looked at Oliver. She sighed. "You are a real idiot, you know that?" She pushed the hair off his forehead. "Another Quidditch accident? Why do Ah always have to be here for you?" She picked up his hand and held it. "Just for once, can't you not get hurt?" She sighed again.  
  
"Blockhead."  
  
-----  
  
Fred and George came into the Common Room and sat by Lee. "So, how's Project Mrs. Wood going?" he asked.  
  
The twins glared at him. "Well, you're not helping much," George said.  
  
"What did I do?" Lee said.  
  
"Nothing," George said.  
  
"Which is our point," Fred added.  
  
"We already tried Angelina, and Alicia, and Katie, and Hermione."  
  
"You know, I think Alicia might actually be interested if we ask her again...."  
  
"If she didn't like the idea the first time, she won't like it the second. I mean, really, do you think any girl's that desperate?" Lee said quickly.  
  
"Maybe if the interested guy doesn't know he's interested," Fred whispered to George.  
  
"What?" Lee snapped.  
  
"Nothing," the twins said together.  
  
"Come on, guys. We're in these plots together, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
Lee glared at Fred. "Thanks. So, what will we do next?" Lee asked.  
  
"How about Hufflepuff?" George said.  
  
"Yeah. We've tried everyone else in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hufflepuff includes Tiffany, Heather, Laura, Melody, Larissa, Nicole, Cassie, Kelley, and Jennifer."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask Kelley. I have Muggle Studies with her."  
  
"All right, we'll ask Larissa and Heather."  
  
"Right, then. See you later."  
  
-----  
  
Jusea ran down the stairs to the Transfiguration room. She skidded to a stop inside the door, then walked to her seat next to Larissa. Professor McGonagall looked down her nose at Jusea before speaking to the class. "Now, today we are learning to transform people into badgers."  
  
"Where were you?" Larissa hissed at they got out their notebooks.  
  
"Oh, I was...doing something."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Professor McGonagall turned towards them, and Larissa quailed under the teacher's glare. Jusea sighed in relief. 'Note to self – leave more time to get from the Infirmary to class.'  
  
-----  
  
Fred and George trundled into the Common Room. Lee looked up at them. "How did it go?" George asked cheerily.  
  
Lee pointed to his dreadlocks. "She cracked a flowerpot over my head. A flowerpot with dirt in it!"  
  
The twins exchanged glances. "That's nothing," Fred said.  
  
Lee glared at them. "Really? What happened to you two?"  
  
"Well, things were going along quite well."  
  
"We asked Larissa and Heather whether either of them would be interested, but they both seemed hesitant."  
  
"So we tried to reassure them that their having boyfriends wasn't an issue."  
  
"Well, they hexed us with green warts. Then these two bulked-up wizards came in."  
  
"I swear, they're grandfathers were trolls."  
  
"I think they're on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," George muttered.  
  
"Oh, Jason and Henry? They're nice." Lee wilted under the twins' glares. "So I've heard."  
  
"Anyway," George said.  
  
"So much for friendship," Fred added.  
  
"Then they got the idea somewhere to transfigure us."  
  
"Actually, their girlfriends decided to tell them about our proposition."  
  
"And apparently they'd just gotten out of Transfiguration class."  
  
Lee nodded slowly. "That explains the white stripes in your hair."  
  
"Yes," George said sadly.  
  
"As hard as she tried, Madam Pomfrey just couldn't get them to fade."  
  
"So they'll just have to stay."  
  
"And overshadow our handsome visages."  
  
Lee looked between the two crestfallen Weasleys. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really!" they shouted.  
  
"Okay. Touchy."  
  
-----  
  
Jusea glanced around the empty corridor. 'All right, breath. This is why you come late at night. Not that you need to. It's not like this is wrong or anything.' Jusea opened the door and snuck in. She closed the door and turned towards Oliver; she froze.  
  
A dark-haired girl was sitting in her chair, and it looked like the girl was holding Oliver's hand. Jusea swallowed. The girl spoke.  
  
"Over a week, Oliver. That's a record even for ye." The girl shook her head and leaned forward. She kissed Oliver's forehead.  
  
Jusea slowly turned towards the door.  
  
"Are ye looking for someone?"  
  
She whirled around. The girl was standing and looking at her. "Oh, not...uh..."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey isn't here right now. Are ye looking for a patient?" the girl asked. She looked around the almost empty infirmary. "Are ye looking for Oliver?"  
  
"Um, it's just I was, and, and you know."  
  
"Ah'm sure he'd love to hear ye talk to him. Come on." The girl stepped back.  
  
Jusea sat down in the chair. "Um, hi." She could feel the girl's eyes on her. "You've...got a nice view." Jusea nodded her head. "Nice room." She heard a sound behind her. "Well, since you still seem to be alive and well, I'll be going now." She started towards the door.  
  
"Where are ye from? Ye have an accent," the girl said.  
  
"Australia."  
  
The girl's eyebrows knitted. "Are ye Jusea?"  
  
Jusea froze. "Uh, yeah. How do you know?"  
  
"Oh, ye don't know about me. Ah'm Beth." She held out her hand.  
  
Jusea shook hands. "How do you know Oliver?"  
  
"Ah'm his sister."  
  
Jusea exhaled. "Oh. Pleasure to meet you." She shook Beth's hand hard.  
  
Beth laughed. "Yes, Oliver has told us all about ye."  
  
Jusea's heart skipped. "Has he?"  
  
"Yes. Would ye please let go of mah hand now?"  
  
Jusea was still shaking Beth's hand. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." Jusea put her hands behind her back. She could feel herself going pale. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Ah just thought Ah'd come see Oliver since he's been out for so long. He needs to be more careful."  
  
"Well, Quidditch can be dangerous. So what house do you root for?"  
  
"His."  
  
"Oh. You're in Gryffindor."  
  
"No. Ah just root for my brother's team, and our parents were in Gryffindor. It's kind of a family team." Beth glanced out the windows. "Ah have to go now. See ya." She left.  
  
Jusea sat back down by Oliver. "That was weird. You've never mentioned a sister before." 


	8. Ambush

New Summary: Oliver never mentioned his sister Beth to Jusea . . . or to anyone else, it seems. What is going on? Jusea decides to find out . . . as do some other students.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own HP or its canon characters or plots or school grounds or creatures or plants or objects or relationships or anything breathes deeply that is recognizable from the books, movies, or basic HP grapevine. Jusea and Beth are ours, though, along with certain other things that you will not recognize from the HP canon. Please respect the copyright.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ambush  
  
It had been two and a half weeks since Oliver had been knocked out. Jusea was in Gryffindor now; actually, she was in the Common Room laughing at Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins as they were chased by a furious set of Chasers.  
  
"Come on, girls, we didn't mean that."  
  
"Then give back my Astronomy essay, Fred."  
  
"Who cares about Astronomy, Ange?"  
  
"Lee, you're supposed to be my friend."  
  
Still giggling, Jusea looked at her watch. It was nine o'clock, time to go see Oliver. She smiled and stood up. Then she turned to the six Gryffindors running around. "Do you know what house Beth is in?" she asked.  
  
"Who?" George shouted as he jumped over a chair.  
  
"Beth Wood. Oliver's sister."  
  
The boys stopped, and they exchanged glances. "Oliver has a sister? He never mentioned a sister." The rest of the Common Room fell silent. "Where did you hear this?"  
  
"Well, I met her, and we just talked, so, yeah."  
  
"Where did you meet her?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, somewhere in Hogwarts. But she always avoided the question of what house she was in. Oh, well, it's not a big deal. I've...gotta go—"  
  
Angelina grabbed Fred from behind, and Alicia tried to pry the essay out of his fingers. Lee grabbed her, and George blocked Katie's advance.  
  
"Oh, Ange, I thought you liked me, but I never imagined—"  
  
"Shut up and give me my essay, Fred."  
  
Jusea left.  
  
Thoughts rushed through her mind. 'If Beth's not in a house, then she doesn't go to Hogwarts. Is she a Squib? It would make sense. Sort of.' Jusea entered the Infirmary. Beth sat in the second chair, pulled up on the other side of Oliver's cot.  
  
"Hi." Beth smiled.  
  
"You're not in a house, are you?" Jusea asked.  
  
The smile vanished. Beth breathed deeply. "No."  
  
"So you're a Squib, right?"  
  
Beth looked away and nodded.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Brow furrowed, Beth looked back at Jusea. "Ye're...not going to tease me?"  
  
"Why would I tease you? Some of my good friends are Squibs."  
  
"Oh. It's just...Wow, ye are as nice as Oliver said."  
  
Jusea smiled.  
  
-----  
  
Beth stretched. It would have been another long, boring day if she hadn't gone flying again. But it was time to see Oliver, and Jusea if she came tonight. Since she'd just come last night, it wasn't likely. Beth smiled. Finally, someone knew all about it. It made things easier.  
  
Beth left her cot in Madam Pomfrey's quarters and entered the Infirmary. The moon was waning, but she easily moved through the dark room to Oliver's cot. She paused by her chair; shaking her head, she sat down.  
  
A net fell over her. She immediately began struggling. "Hush, now. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" a voice laughed.  
  
Beth grabbed at the net, trying to find the edge. "None of that," the voice said. But it was from the other side of her. She put her hand against the net but paused. Then her arms were pinioned against her sides and her ankles were lashed together. However many of them there were, they were quick.  
  
"Let me go," Beth snapped.  
  
"No."  
  
"Not until you tell us who you are."  
  
There were two of them, and they sounded exactly the same. English accents—big surprise there—and male, with laughing tones. There was something about this...  
  
"Now, who are you?" the voices said together.  
  
Beth snorted. "Ah don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"Oh, but it is. Beth."  
  
Beth stared at the shadows resolving in the dark room. Then her eyes narrowed at the tall, narrow figures. "Who are ye?" she said.  
  
"You didn't tell us, so we don't have to tell you," one said.  
  
"Now, you say you're Wood's sister," the other added.  
  
"Get lost. After ye untie me," Beth said.  
  
"Maybe you should cooperate."  
  
"Or we can leave you in the hallway."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Norris is in this wing. She'll find you quickly."  
  
"And Ah should be afraid of her why?"  
  
"Oh, trust us, you should be. Especially as an intruder."  
  
Beth could practically feel their predatory smiles. "Well, Ah'm not. What right do ye have to ambush me and truss me up like a Christmas goose?"  
  
One of the boys laughed. "We do pretty much whatever we want around here," the other said.  
  
"How nice." Beth fiddled with the rope around her arms. The knots were tight.  
  
"So why don't you tell us who you really are and why you're stalking Oliver?"  
  
"Ah am not stalking him, all right?"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Maybe we should leave her for Mrs. Norris. Filch would love to get his hands on an intruder in Hogwarts Castle."  
  
Beth twisted her hands to reach the knots, and she grunted as the ropes dug into her arms. "And who is Filch? Mrs. Norris's husband?"  
  
There was silence; then the two boys laughed. "You definitely aren't a Hogwarts student. Maybe we should take you to Professor McGonagall."  
  
Beth smiled grimly. "Fine."  
  
There was another silence. Beth fidgeted in the chair. Suddenly hands seized her and plopped her over someone's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, put me down!"  
  
"Quiet. You don't want to wake Oliver, do you?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They simply carried her out of the Infirmary and through a maze of dark halls and stairs. One of the boys muttered a word, and a door opened. The other boy carried her into a large, circular, firelit room. He dumped her into a chair. The ropes and net were removed, only for the ropes to be retied, securing her to the armchair. Then she got her first good look at her abductors.  
  
They were gangly twins with bright red hair and clouds of freckles on their noses. They also were grinning. Beth sighed. "So, care to explain to me what's going on?" she asked.  
  
The twins drew up two chairs and sat down. Leaning forward in like, hands clasped over the knees, they looked intently at her. "Now tell us, Beth, why do you feel it necessary to hide your existence from the majority of Hogwarts? Are you ashamed of your link with Oliver?"  
  
"Why don't you have a lie down and talk about it? Oh, wait, you can't."  
  
Beth smiled sarcastically. "Thanks for reminding me. Why do ye care? And why should Ah tell ye anyway?"  
  
"Because we're in control." They both laughed maniacally, albeit quietly.  
  
"Whatever." Beth examined the ropes. There were footsteps on the stairs across the room. Suddenly the twins were standing in front of Beth—but not before she'd seen the girl. "Juse—" A hand clapped over her mouth.  
  
-----  
  
Jusea stopped short. The Weasley twins stood shoulder to shoulder by the fire. "What are you two doing?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Just talking," Fred said.  
  
"I thought I heard a girl."  
  
"Oh, that was George's alter ego. Georgiana."  
  
"Oh, yes. Good evening, miss. Pleasure to meet you," George said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Nice try, but Ah have a Scottish accent, not English," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Beth!" Jusea stalked across the room. The twins stood stolidly before her. She crossed her arms. "Move."  
  
"Mm, no."  
  
"I have one word for you. Badger."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "We have business with her, so if you don't mind." Fred grabbed Jusea around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on the prisoner." He started back towards the stairs with Jusea.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"No."  
  
"Augh. You're not allowed up there. Angelina said so."  
  
"Angelina? Oh, but we have our ways. She knows that."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Put her down," a quiet voice said.  
  
Fred sighed. "Be quiet, Beth. It's not like you can do anything."  
  
"Uh, Fred?"  
  
"What, George?" Fred turned around, and he stopped partway. Jusea looked up as the room fell quiet, punctuated by the crackling of flames. Beth was standing, George's wand in her hand and pointed at his face.  
  
"Put her down," the girl repeated.  
  
Fred hesitated.  
  
"Badger, ye said?"  
  
Fred dropped Jusea onto her feet. "Thank you." Jusea straightened her robes.  
  
"All right, can I have my wand back?" George asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You were supposed to watch her," Fred said.  
  
"I thought she was tied up securely, since you did it."  
  
"Hey, let's not go blaming each other."  
  
Beth cleared her throat and waved the wand slightly. "Together. Oh, and Jusea, get his wand," she said. Jusea plucked the wand from Fred's belt. The twins moved together, the two girls facing them with their own wands.  
  
Jusea smiled. "Any last words?"  
  
The twins glanced at each other. "Sorry?"  
  
Jusea and Beth nodded slightly and lowered the wands. The twins lunged forward and grabbed the wands. Jusea pulled hers, and Beth raised her hands. "Fine," she said.  
  
"Fine?" Fred asked.  
  
"Truce."  
  
"Really?" George said.  
  
"If you promise not to tie me up again, or Jusea."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "If you promise to tell us what's going on," Fred said.  
  
Beth immediately responded, "No."  
  
"Fine. Since you broke the truce, we break ours."  
  
And in a move that seemed to take only one second, Fred had Jusea over his shoulder great! Poor Jusea, and George had Beth wrapped in his arms foreshadowing? Poor Beth. Jusea tried to squirm out of Fred's arms, and Beth struggled against George. "Now, now, girls, you don't have anywhere to go," Fred said. this is confusing—basically because they can't go anywhere?  
  
"The bathroom," Beth said.  
  
"Hey, we have no problem going in there," Fred responded with a grin to George, who grinned right back.  
  
Beth's face reddened. "Ah'm not telling ye."  
  
basically just building off previous comments?"So, where shall we tour then, if not the bathroom?" George asked.  
  
"Look, no matter what you do, you can't make us do anything," Jusea said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I have seven older brothers. I've dealt with this before."  
  
"I don't think so," Fred said.  
  
George finished, "Yeah. No one's like us."  
  
"Look, it's no big deal. Ye wouldn't care to know."  
  
"If it's no big deal—"  
  
"Then why can't you tell us?"  
  
"Besides, what could you say that we haven't heard before?"  
  
Both the girls answered. "More than you know."  
  
Fred and George exchanged glances, then looked back at the girls. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Beth said.  
  
"Do you mind putting me down, please? I'd rather not be stuck like this. The blood is all rushing to my head." I love this.  
  
"Then tell us what the big deal is."  
  
"Ye don't need to know."  
  
"Aw, come on."  
  
"You said so yourself, it's not a big deal."  
  
"Ah know...but..."  
  
"Ah, George, she stutters."  
  
"'Tis true, my dear brother."  
  
"Methinks there's more than meets the eye."  
  
"I agree all too well."  
  
"Shall we incite them some more?"  
  
"I acquiesce with that."  
  
"Will ye two stop it?" Beth snapped.  
  
"Does the girl have something to tell us?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Beth glanced at Jusea, blue eyes pleading. "Should Ah?"  
  
"If you want to. I think you can."  
  
Beth sighed deeply. "All right. If this goes poorly, Ah'll hold you two responsible. Ah am Oliver's sister, but Ah'm a Squib. He doesn't tell people, and Ah don't let people know, so that idiots like you two won't tease him about it!"  
  
"Oh. We're not idiots."  
  
"And we happen to be very good friends of Oliver's."  
  
"They're on his team. Beaters. He praises them very highly," Jusea said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, Ah've heard about ye two. The Weasley twins."  
  
Fred and George smiled, and Fred bowed, Jusea still hanging over his shoulder. "Why, thank you."  
  
"There's no one else like us in the world."  
  
"I'd have to agree," Jusea said.  
  
"Is it a good thing?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah thought so." She looked at George. "Um, would you mind letting me go, now?" Beth asked.  
  
George turned to Fred. "Should we?"  
  
"I don't know. I find it rather amusing," Fred said.  
  
A faint blush returned to Beth's face again. "Let me go. Please."  
  
George shrugged. "Well, we did get the information we wanted." He released her.  
  
Fred sighed. "Fine." He set Jusea on her feet. He considered Beth for a moment. "Her, George."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You let a girl without magic get the better of you?"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't even know—well what about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You were the one who gave up Jusea for a girl without magic."  
  
"That's because you gave up."  
  
"I gave up?"  
  
"Yes. You did."  
  
Beth looked at Jusea. "Ah agree. It is a good thing there are only of them."  
  
"I know." 


	9. Revelations

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch. I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Beth looked up from her book; Madam Pomfrey had paused in the middle of Oliver's check-up.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Beth said quietly.  
  
The nurse smiled. "I think he's going to wake up today."  
  
Beth sighed in relief. "Great, and about time."  
  
"Yes, that's true. Quidditch is too dangerous . . ." Madam Pomfrey continued muttering about the hazards of common student hobbies as she finished the check-up and left to check on another student, who had only arrived that morning with bat wings in place of his ears.  
  
Beth put down her book. "Jusea will probably want to be here. Ah'll be right back," she said to the prone Oliver. She left the Infirmary. "Let's see, she said she had to do some research in the library today." Beth looked both ways. "We'll try left."  
  
Two hallways later, she ran into Fred...or was it George? "Oh, hi, Beth. Haven't seen you out of the Infirmary." He grinned.  
  
"Yes, Ah know. Can ye tell me where the library is?"  
  
"Why? Did you find someone to study?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Well, then, you don't need to know."  
  
"Yes, Ah do, and if ye help me, it won't take me all morning, and Ah'll be back in time to see Oliver wake up."  
  
He smiled. "Oliver's up this morning, is he, now? That's very good for us."  
  
"He's not awake yet, but he should be today. And why is it such good news for ye? So ye can practice more?"  
  
"No."  
  
Beth raised an eyebrow. "Where's the library?" she repeated. The red- headed boy gave her directions, and she nodded. "Thank ye."  
  
"See you in the Infirmary!" He ran off.  
  
Beth looked after him. "What on earth? Oh, yeah, he is on Oliver's team. All right, go right down here...."  
  
Beth finally made it to the library. She looked at the large room filled with its numerous bookshelves skeptically. But no fear, there was Jusea, taking notes from a book. Beth went over and tapped her on the shoulder, and the brown-haired girl looked up. "Oh. Hi, Beth. No offense, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oliver's supposed to wake up this morning," Beth said quietly.  
  
Jusea started packing her things. "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Uh, Ah did?"  
  
"Yeah, but, um-Let's go."  
  
The two girls made good time to the Infirmary, but they entered to find an unusually full room. A group of six people was gathered around Oliver's cot, Fred and George's bright red hair visible above the dark-haired boy and the three girls. The group turned towards Jusea and Beth. The four unknown students looked questioningly at Beth and Jusea, but said nothing. One of the twins spoke up. "About time you got here."  
  
Beth grinned and shrugged, and she and Jusea went to stand near the top of the bed.  
  
There were minutes of almost complete silence, broken only by the fluttering of bat wings, Fred's and George's whispered jokes, and one the black girl's scolding. Then Oliver stirred and opened his eyes. "Did we win?"  
  
The chastising black girl spoke up. "Yes, we did."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
The other black girl answered. "120 points."  
  
Oliver proceeded to question them on every aspect of the game, while Beth and Jusea waited quietly. Finally Oliver stopped speaking; then his eyes rested on Beth. "Does everyone know ye're a Squib?"  
  
Beth's mouth dropped open, and the team looked at her.  
  
Oliver saw Jusea. "Ah'm going to kill Flint. Can Ah kiss ye?" His eyes rolled back, and he fell asleep. Now everyone was looking at Jusea; she started going pale.  
  
One of the twins reached forward and poked Oliver with their wand.  
  
"Fred, be nice. He's probably still tired."  
  
"Oh, cool it, Angelina, he's been sleeping for three weeks. Ennervate."  
  
Oliver opened his eyes. "Did we win?"  
  
Angelina looked questioningly first at her teammates and then towards Oliver. "Yes, we did." She whispered to Fred, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow. "By how much?" he asked.  
  
The other black girl spoke up. "120 points."  
  
Oliver proceeded to ask all the same questions again. Finally George pointed over and said, "Look who's come to see you."  
  
Oliver saw Beth, who simply waited. "Uh, hi," Oliver said.  
  
"Does everyone know Ah'm a squib? Aye."  
  
"Who told?"  
  
"Ye did."  
  
"No, Ah didn't."  
  
"Yes, ye did. It was five minutes ago."  
  
"Ah would've remembered doing something like that, and Ah didn't."  
  
Beth laughed dryly. "Ye did, trust me."  
  
Oliver looked at his team, who seemed less than willing to participate, except for Fred and George, who watched with big grins. "Did Ah?" Oliver asked. They all nodded. "Oh. Sorry."  
  
She shrugged. "It's all right. Three of them already knew."  
  
"Who-"  
  
One of the twins spoke up. "Look who else is here."  
  
Oliver looked at Jusea. "Um.hi."  
  
Jusea gave a weak smile. "Hi. How are you doing?"  
  
"All right. Although a lot of Quidditch practice time has passed."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can make it up. Not that you need lots of practice. I mean, look, you still won."  
  
"Yes, but to get the cup we need to be able to destroy Slytherin..."  
  
And Oliver was off on Quidditch, as usual, but his gaze remained fixed on Jusea. Beth looked from one to the other, and she turned to the rest of the team. "Ah think we should give them some alone time."  
  
The rest nodded and slowly walked out the door.  
  
-----  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later before Oliver and Jusea realized that they were alone. There was an awkward silence. Then Jusea spoke. "Oh, I have to go...finish my paper. So, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She walked towards the door and then turned around. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She nodded, smiled, and left.  
  
-----  
  
The team headed back towards the Common Room, but they'd only gotten as far as the first corner when the twins looked back. "Hey, Beth, why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Yeah, you can see our Common Room."  
  
Beth smiled. "Okay." She quickly caught up with them and they continued down the hallway.  
  
One of the twins cleared his throat. "This is Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Harry. Guys, this is Beth."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
Harry spoke up. "I have to go meet Ron and Hermione at the library."  
  
"Yeah, you don't want them studying alone." The twins laughed. Harry just looked at them and left.  
  
When they got to the Common Room, the twins left Beth with the girls and joined Lee in the corner by the fireplace. "We've got a girl!" 


	10. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch. I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Slytherin Vs Gryffindor  
  
Jusea sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with some of her Ravenclaw friends, when Marcus walked over. Jusea smiled. "Hi, Marcus, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Sorry. I've been busy. You know, practicing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure. Penelope, I'll see you in class."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure?"  
  
Jusea nodded and left with Marcus. "So, besides practice, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...not much. Some friends and I are going to see The Weird Sisters in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Oh, I love The Weird Sisters."  
  
Marcus grinned. "Well, we have an extra ticket if you want to come."  
  
"I'd love to. If that's okay with your friends."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. Well, I have to get to class."  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"Thank you, you're so sweet."  
  
-----  
  
Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, causing Percy to run into him. "Oliver, what—"  
  
But he didn't pay attention to Percy. There was Jusea with Flint, again.  
  
Percy looked at Oliver. "You don't have to get riled up. You're not playing Quidditch right now."  
  
Oliver looked at Percy. "I'm fine."  
  
"Then can we go into the class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Oliver and Percy went and sat in the desks behind Penelope. Jusea came in and sat next to Penelope, and she turned around. "Hi, Oliver."  
  
"Hi, Jusea."  
  
She smiled at him before greeting Percy as well. Then Professor Sinistra stood up, and class began.  
  
—Saturday—  
  
Beth followed Gryffindor house towards the Quidditch pitch. She had only really spent time with the team, but they had gone down very early. Beth wasn't surprised, but she didn't feel like sitting in dew-covered bleachers waiting for the sun to come up just to watch a Quidditch game. She was only interested for Oliver, anyway.  
  
Beth was lost in her thoughts when a voice broke through.  
  
"Hi, Beth."  
  
"Oh, hi, Jusea."  
  
"Do you want to sit with us?" Jusea waved to the girls around her; their badges held the blue and silver crest of Ravenclaw. Beth nodded, and the group joined the rest of their house. Beth examined the pitch for any sign of the teams when Jusea pointed. "Oh, here they come!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You see, right there."  
  
"I don't see them."  
  
Jusea pointed towards one of the Gryffindor decorated towers. "They're right there."  
  
Finally Beth saw them, seven red and gold figures coming onto the field. Then the magnified voice of Lee started the commentary. "Here comes Gryffindor. Their Keeper, Oliver Wood, who has bravely recuperated just in time for this match—beat them, Oliver."  
  
"Mister Jordan."  
  
"The three stunning Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. The two amazing Beaters, Gred and Forge Weasley, and the seeker of the century, Harry Potter."  
  
Jusea was up and clapping before most of the others could stand. Beth stood and clapped as well. After all, this would be her first time watching Oliver play at school.  
  
Lee then introduced the Slytherin team. Jusea pointed to their captain. "Look, it's Marcus."  
  
"Captain Marcus Flint!"  
  
Beth's smile vanished. "Flint?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
  
"Just by reputation. How do you know him?"  
  
"Oh, well, when I was in Slytherin we met. We haven't seen each other lately, but we're going to a concert tonight."  
  
Beth's eyebrows knitted. "You're going to a concert tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As in, going on a date?"  
  
"Oh, no. We're going with a group of people."  
  
"Oh. Like who?"  
  
"I don't know. They had an extra ticket, so he asked me. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Beth nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Jusea's attention remained fixed on the Quidditch players, and the Quaffle was thrown into the air. Beth turned her attention towards the game.  
  
-----  
  
Fred hit a Bludger away from Harry, and he turned his attention towards Flint and Oliver, who had just blocked the Quaffle. George stopped as well. The twins started grinning as the two archrivals yelled at each other.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Oliver shouted.  
  
"Why would I need to challenge you? Everything I want comes to me naturally."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Quaffle, the girl..."  
  
"You stay away from her!"  
  
Fred and George's grins only got bigger. George yelled, "Who's 'her'?"  
  
Flint and Wood turned. "Jusea!" Then they went back to yelling at each other. Fred and George smirked at each other and then went to take care of the Bludgers.  
  
-----  
  
Beth plopped down next to Oliver on the couch. "Hi."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Well, good day to ye, too."  
  
Oliver grunted.  
  
"Ye know, Ah did have important information for ye, but if ye're going to be that way..." She stood.  
  
"What?" Oliver sighed.  
  
"Ye don't have to answer in that tone of voice."  
  
"Fine. What do ye want to tell me?"  
  
Beth sat down, and she pursed her lips. "Jusea's going out with Flint tonight."  
  
"Wha—Why?"  
  
"Because he tricked her into it. She doesn't even realize it's a date. She thinks it's just a group thing, but Ah'm pretty sure it's a date."  
  
Oliver stood up and started for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Oliver." Beth ran after him. "Hello. Aren't ye going to say something?" She crossed her arms. "Or are ye just going to go perfect another Quidditch technique?"  
  
"It's—Ah just came up with a really good idea, and...we need to do it right away."  
  
"Ye could at least try to do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Beth tapped her foot. "Well..." She grinned. "Ah could follow them."  
  
"How?"  
  
The grin widened. "If they don't realize it's me, it's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Good. Ah'll report to ye when Ah get back. Ah'd better get ready."  
  
Beth left for the girls' rooms, and Oliver turned on the team. "Come on, up. We've got to practice." 


	11. How To Prevent A Kiss

That works.Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch.  
  
I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.  
  
Author's Note: No, we don't know if that's the right time for Orion. If anyone does know, please tell us.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
How to Prevent Kissing  
  
Marcus smiled. Everything was perfect. They had just left the Weird Sisters concert, and Jusea had suggested a walk outside of Hogsmeade. Then it had been easy enough to suggest that they sit and look at the stars. And now there he was, Jusea at his side.  
  
"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Jusea said.  
  
Marcus nodded, glancing at her. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh, look, there's Orion."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there. See?" Jusea pointed, and Marcus leaned to look where she was pointing. "See the belt? Those three stars right there."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I see it now."  
  
Jusea dropped her arm, but Marcus only partly straightened up. He looked at her, and she turned to meet his gaze. He started to lean forward.  
  
Two paws landed hard against his side, and he sprawled on the ground. "What a cute dog! Oh, Marcus, are you all right?" Jusea leaned over to help him up, and he smiled. As he sat up, his eyes fell on a dark German Shepherd.  
  
It looked straight at him; he glared back. "You are a cute dog, aren't you?" Jusea scratched the dog's ears, and it wagged its tail. "You just wanted to play with Marcus, didn't you?"  
  
The dog looked at Marcus again, and he shivered. 'Get a grip, Flint. It's just a dumb dog.' He forced a smile. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"We should probably head back."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
It was far too soon when they entered the Hogwarts castle. Jusea turned to Marcus. "Well, thanks. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"It's too bad everyone else couldn't make it."  
  
He shrugged. "They'll get a chance."  
  
Jusea nodded, and Marcus breathed deeply. He leaned forward.  
  
Two paws hit him. He stumbled back against the stair banister, and he looked down. The German Shepherd was standing next to Jusea, who was scratching its ears again. It looked at Marcus. He snorted.  
  
"Oh, you're just feeling lonely, aren't you?" Jusea said. The dog looked up at her, its tail wagging. "Maybe it came to play with you, Marcus."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I'm pretty tired. But thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Jusea vanished up the staircase, and Marcus turned to the German Shepherd.  
  
"Dumb mutt." He ran towards it. The dog whirled and raced out the main door. Marcus followed it down the stairs and across the lawn, past the lake. It darted into the woods. Marcus followed.  
  
-----  
  
Beth sat down next to Oliver and sighed. "So what were ye doing?" he asked.  
  
"Following them."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, they went to the concert, then walked on the hills. Then Flint suggested that they look at the stars, so they sat down. Then...they came back. And they said good night."  
  
"Wait. What was the 'then...they came back'? They kissed, didn't they?"  
  
Beth smiled, her teeth showing. "No."  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He didn't try anything? Are ye sure ye were following the right people?"  
  
"Ah didn't say he didn't try anything. They just didn't kiss."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He leaned. And Ah jumped on him. Both times. It was very amusing."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He fell."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Beth sighed. "On the ground?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well, what do ye expect me to do? Worry him to death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oliver, Ah can't kill him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Beth rubbed her temples. "All right, he didn't get to do anything. Ah did my part, and Jusea didn't even try anything. She was actually very easily distracted."  
  
"Are you saying she's a ditz?"  
  
"No. Ah'm saying she likes dogs. She's very nice."  
  
"So if you weren't there, she would have kissed him. I knew it."  
  
"Oliv-"  
  
"Quickly. Go get the Chasers."  
  
"Don't ye even want to know what Ah did to him?"  
  
"Ah thought ye did nothing."  
  
Beth raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Except jump on him."  
  
"Oh, no. Ah did something."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Calm down. Well, after Jusea left, he tried to catch me, so Ah led him straight outside and into a briar patch."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Good job. Go get the Chasers."  
  
"She didn't kiss him."  
  
"But she would have."  
  
"Oli-"  
  
He pointed at the stairs. "Go get the Chasers."  
  
"Fine." Beth marched upstairs and into the girls' room. She flung back their bed curtains. "Good morning."  
  
"Go 'way," Alicia muttered.  
  
"Oliver wants to talk to you."  
  
"We don't wanna talk 'bout Quidditch right now," Katie said.  
  
"Fine." Beth went back downstairs. "Oliver, they're too tired. Can't this wait?"  
  
"No. This is important. These guys came down here right away."  
  
Beth looked at the twins and Harry, all tousle-haired and bleary-eyed. "Do they even realize where they are?"  
  
"Of course they do. Go get them now."  
  
"They said no. They need their sleep, as do ye all."  
  
"Fine. If ye won't, Ah'll have someone else."  
  
Beth glared at Oliver, then at the twins. "Fine. Ah'll try again." She went back up. "Rise and shine. Your captain calls."  
  
"Shut up," Katie said.  
  
"Are ye sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Beth threw her hands up. "All right." Back downstairs. "They're sleeping."  
  
"Ah don't care. Fred, George, fetch."  
  
Fred and George amazingly were suddenly wide awake. Beth got between them and the stairs. "Oliver, this can wait."  
  
"No it can't. Go get them."  
  
Fred and George looked at Beth, who stared back defiantly. Fred picked her up and dropped her into a chair. "Hey!" Beth struggled up out of the deep armchair. Fred and George had already vanished up the stairs. Beth charged up after them. She entered the girls' room to find the twins shaking Katie and Alicia.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"You're not supposed to be here anyways."  
  
Fred went to Angelina. "Come on, wake up," he said, shaking her shoulder.  
  
She rolled over, her hand smacking his nose, and she settled into a deeper sleep. "Ow!" Fred held his nose. "Angelina, that was mean."  
  
No response came.  
  
"Fine." Fred dragged her out from under the covers and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I've got Angelina. You guys want her back, you've got to come downstairs."  
  
Beth closed the door and put her back against it. The lock clicked behind her. "Put Angelina down."  
  
Fred sighed. "Don't make us humiliate you."  
  
Beth narrowed her eyes. Fred and George drew their wands. "Move," George said.  
  
"Put her down."  
  
"Now if I did, she'd fall down on the ground."  
  
"But if you want her to get a headache, he can."  
  
Beth snorted. "It's not worth it," Alicia said.  
  
"We can't let them win," Beth said.  
  
"Really, we'll come down. Oliver won't give up," Katie said. She lurched to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, well, Ah'm as stubborn as he is."  
  
"These two are worse," Alicia said.  
  
George jerked Beth away from the door. Before she could do anything, Fred had tried the door, unlocked it, and gotten away with Angelina. George smiled and followed, and the last two girls trooped out after them. Beth sighed and followed.  
  
"Ye're here. Good, good. Sit."  
  
Fred deposited Angelina on the couch and sat next to her, George next to him. Alicia and Katie claimed the other couch. Harry was still in a chair and blinking owlishly from behind his glasses. Beth sat in another chair and drew up her feet.  
  
"Now, we're playing against Ravenclaw next. Here's what we'll have to do to win...."  
  
As Oliver talked on and on, Beth's eyelids drooped.  
  
"Hey, aren't you paying attention?!" Oliver glared at the team. Beth blinked, sighed, and curled up in the chair. They could listen; she was going to sleep. Oliver continued with his game plan.  
  
-----  
  
Oliver smiled. "So, do we all understand?"  
  
They just stared at him or the carpet. "Harry?" he snapped.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I understood it," Harry said.  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Every word."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What you say?" Angelina mumbled, trying to sit up from Fred's shoulder.  
  
Oliver could feel his temples pounding. "Weren't-you-listening?" he grated.  
  
"No."  
  
Oliver clenched his fists. "No, she means she was," Fred said.  
  
"You said, 'Weren't you listening,' which means, 'Were you not listening?'"  
  
George added.  
  
"So she meant that she was not not listening."  
  
"So she was listening."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
Fred clapped a hand over Angelina's mouth. "She's in awe of your plan."  
  
George nodded. "It was brilliant."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Good. Now get some sleep. Ye need your rest."  
  
The team just stared at him. Slowly they rose and moved off.  
  
Oliver nodded to himself. Now if only they could practice...  
  
Beth stirred and yawned. She looked around. "Are ye done?"  
  
"Yes. Wait, do ye think Ah should have said more?"  
  
Beth smiled. "Ah'm sure ye did fine."  
  
"Maybe we should get them again."  
  
"No. Ah mean, they need rest. Ye need rest. Okay?"  
  
"Oh, Ah'm fine."  
  
Beth walked over to Oliver and put her hands on his shoulders. "Go to bed.  
  
Now."  
  
"But-" Oliver stifled a yawn. "Ah'm not tired."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Really? Right, go to bed. March."  
  
"Yes'm." He stumbled up to bed. 


	12. Phase 2 of Project Mrs Wood

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. But if you don't know characters, creatures, or big plot ideas from the books, the movies, or common Harry Potter grapevines, they are ours and please do not touch.

I'm writing this story with krenyaalenak.

_Authoresses' Note_: Sorry about the delay. We're still alive, and we're gonna finish posting this story, really! It's actually all written. We're just going over the chapters again, and we haven't worked on it in a while. So here you go! And please forgive us. -whimpers-

Don't you hate how the asterisks and backslashes and parenthesis don't work any more.

Chapter 12

Phase 2 of Project Mrs. Wood

Fred, George, and Lee were in their corner, heads bent together, whispering.

They looked up as someone pulled up a chair. It was Beth.

"What do you want?" George said.

"Ah want to get Oliver and Jusea together."

The guys exchanged glances. "And?"

"Ah hear ye're the guys to talk to," she whispered. "Actually, Katie said ye were trying to set Oliver up with anyone and everyone while he was unconscious," she added.

"Why should we help you?" Fred asked.

"Do ye want to get Oliver a girlfriend or not? Ah know who to put him with, but Ah am definitely not leaving it all in yehr hands."

"What's wrong with our hands?"

Beth laughed mirthlessly.

"What was that for?" George said.

"Oh, nothing. Now, are ye guys going to help me or not?"

"No. We're gonna let you help us."

Beth considered. "Fine."

Oliver dipped his quill in the inkwell and scribbled down another line. Lee sat down next to him. "Hi, Oliver."

"Hey, Lee."

"Do you have any plans for this Friday?"

"Practice."

"You can practice Saturday morning. And Friday afternoon."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna be going somewhere in the evening."

Oliver stopped writing and looked at Lee. "Where?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"There's a really sweet girl who's never seen Hogsmeade and who wants to go there. I thought you'd be the perfect tour guide for her."

"Why me?"

"You're charming, a great conversationalist, and all the girls say you're cute."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Ah swear, Lee, if it's Moaning Myrtle again, Ah'll kill you. And the twins."

"Who said they're involved?"

"They always are."

"She's really hot."

"And nice?"

"Yes."

Oliver considered. "Fine, as long as Ah'm back in time for practice."

"All right. Eight to ten work for you?"

"I suppose that'll be fine. We can practice until seven-thirty and then at ten-thirty."

"Seven. You'll need time to get ready."

"Half an hour is plenty of time."

"To get ready after practicing Quidditch? Come on, you want to look your best, don't you?"

"Who is she, Lee?"

"Not telling."

Oliver glared at Lee. "How will Ah know it's her?"

"You'll know. You'll meet her in the entrance hall, all right?"

"Ah guess. Are ye sure?"

Lee grinned. "Positive."

Beth sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Good morning, Jusea."

"Good morning."

"Do ye have any plans for this Friday?"

"No."

"Good. Do ye want to go on a date?"

"A blind date?"

"Yep."

"No, thanks. My brothers have set me up so many times, and they're horrible."

"Trust me, Ah'm not yehr brothers. Do ye think Ah'd trust Oliver to set me up? Besides, Ah hear he's a really nice guy, and he's supposed to be cute."

"Oliver?"

Beth laughed. "Oliver?"

"I don't know, it kinda-Nevermind."

"Well, he is really nice. Are ye up for it?"

"I suppose. When will I meet him?"

"Entrance hall, Friday evening, quarter to eight."

"How will I know who he is?"

"Trust me, ye'll know."

Lee shut the door. "So, how'd it go?" Fred asked.

"She took the bait, hook, line, and sinker," Beth said.

"It was some work, but he's going," Lee said.

"Excellent. Good work, Fred, Lee."

"Good work, George and Lee."

Beth cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, and you, too, Beth."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank ye."

"Stage Two of Project Mrs. Wood underway."

Oliver bolted out of the portrait hole. He checked his watch. 7:40. He wheeled onto a staircase, almost falling, and jumped onto the next landing. Down the next two staircases and over one hall. 7:43. He wasn't going to make it.

It was 7:46 when he raced down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the entrance hall. Not bad. He started looking around.

"Uh-"

Oliver turned. "Jusea?"

"Oliver?"

"Uh. Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm...waiting to meet someone. You?"

"Ah'm...here to meet someone. Who are ye waiting for?"

"I don't know. It's...well, you see..."

"Are ye waiting for a date?"

"Y-yeah?"

"So am Ah. Did Fred or George suggest this to ye?"

"No. Beth did. You?"

"Lee." Oliver snorted. "Well, this is fine."

"Well, we don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"No, no, no. Ah do want to go. Really," Oliver added.

"Are you sure?"

"Do ye want to go?"

"Sure. If you want to."

"Sure." They stood there, Oliver shuffling his feet, Jusea biting her lip.

"Well, Ah guess we should go. Lee said we have a reservation. At the Three Broomsticks," Oliver said.

"Okay."

They slowly walked out of the castle.

Beth, George, Fred, and Lee slapped hands together. "Yes!"

Jusea and Oliver were sitting in the Three Broomsticks.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Except that Ah came up with a new idea for our next match."

"Did you? Tell me about it."

Oliver proceeded to explain his game plan.

Oliver and Jusea walked up to the castle, and they paused outside the main doors. Jusea slid her hands into her pockets. "Thanks, Oliver, I had a really nice time."

"Ye did?"

"Yes."

"Great, so did Ah."

"So.I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow? Aye."

"Great. I hope that idea works out for you."

"Me, too."

"Well, I guess I gotta go. Sleep and all, you know?"

"Yeah. Ye do need your sleep."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye." Oliver watched Jusea leave. Then he went back to the Common Room. When he got in he saw Fred, George, Lee in the corner; Harry, Ron, and Hermione at a table; Beth was with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. "TEAM!"

All the members looked up at Oliver.

"What?" Alicia yelled back.

"Grab your broomsticks."

"What?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Practice, or don't you remember?"

"Oliver, it's dark, or did you not realize that when you couldn't see outside anymore?" Angelina asked.

"We'll practice by the light of the moon."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because Ah have a great new game plan."

"Since 7? I thought you were busy," George said.

"Ah was. She gave me some great ideas."

Alicia turned to the twins. "You had to get him a girlfriend who talks about Quidditch?"

"How were we supposed to know?" George stated.

Fred finished, "Yeah, she's not on any team."

"Come on. The day isn't getting any younger. Let's go," Oliver said. They followed him out to practice.


	13. Interference Really

Authoresses' Note: Sorry. We got back to school almost a month ago, and then . . . well, we could give the whole schpliel (yeah, however that's spelled) but basically, we didn't get to this. Don't hurt us. Meep.

Krenya: I think we should hide before they read the chapter. Don't you?

Summary: Beth prevented Flint from kissing Jusea twice, but she couldn't protect her innocent friend forever. And Oliver sees the kiss! Oh, dear, Jusea, two guys, one kiss...what are you going to do?

Disclaimer: We don't own it. Unless, you know, it's ours. Yeah, you know what's cannon and what's not, hopefully. If you don't, please don't sue us....

Chapter 13

Interference...Really

It wasn't often Jusea got to simply walk on the Hogwarts grounds. She loved to take walks at home, but this was her first time simply wandering around here, enjoying the bright sun and the fresh wind.

She felt a strong hand fall on her shoulder, and she turned around. She smiled; it was Marcus. "Hi."

He smiled back. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"I wanted to come and talk to you."

"Oh, well, I'm glad that you did. It's always great to see friends."

"Friends?"

"I'd like to think that."

"Yeah, well..." He picked up her hand. "I kind of wanted more."

Jusea became confused. Marcus was nice, but not—oh, no. He leaned down and kissed her. He was a pretty good kisser, but he just wasn't who she wanted to be with, so she felt nothing.

-----

Oliver was walking around not looking for Jusea at all. He turned a corner and saw Flint. Ew, gross, Flint was kissing somebody. Who would—Wait, that wasn't somebody, that was Jusea. His Jusea. Okay, not really, but, he knew her first. He wanted to kill Flint.

But she was kissing him, too. Oliver turned and took off.

-----

Jusea pulled away from Marcus and glanced behind him. Was that...yes, it was Oliver. He was leaving. She had to go and talk to him, but she needed to take care of Marcus first. "Marcus..."

"Yes."

"That was nice and all, but..."

"What?"

"Well, I don't like you that way."

"What?"

"The truth is that I really like Oliver."

"Wood?"

"Yes. To even say that I liked the kiss would be a lie and would do no one any good."

"So, you don't like me at all."

"No. I mean, if there wasn't Oliver, then maybe I'd go with you. You are nice and sweet, and easy to talk to. I'm really sorry about all this."

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I don't mean to run, but I need to talk to someone. I'll see you later though."

"Of course."

Jusea took off. She had to find Oliver—she needed to find him. She had been thinking about him all night. That wasn't a first, but...just now, he looked upset, and she couldn't stand to see him upset.

-----

Beth was sitting with the Chasers in the Common Room when Oliver stormed in. "TEAM. BROOMSTICKS. NOW."

"We just practiced last night," Katie said.

"So, that's a lot of time for ye to forget. We need to recall."

"I have an idea. You go, then tell us how it was," Fred said from by the fireplace.

"Ha, ha. NOW!"

"All right, all right."

As the team went upstairs to get their things, Beth walked over to Oliver. "Are ye sure about this?" she asked.

"Aye, we need to practice."

"As Katie said, ye just practiced last night."

"So?"

"So maybe ye should give them a rest."

"Ah did."

Beth sighed. The team came down, and they headed out to the pitch. Beth trailed behind them. The sky was clear, but clouds were coming in from the south. 'That doesn't look too good. Of course, knowing Oliver, it won't stop him.'

"Beth!"

"Oh, hi, Jusea."

"So what are you doing?"

"Ah'm going to watch the team practice."

"Oliver's going to be there?" Jusea smiled.

Beth forced her own grin down. "He usually is."

"Good. I need to talk to him." The girls walked down to the pitch and took their seats. A few minutes later, the team came out. The girls waved to them; all but Oliver waved back.

"Ah wonder what's bothering him," Beth said. Jusea remained quiet. As the team kicked off, a fine drizzle came down. It got heavier. "Ah doubt it can get much worse."

Then torrents of rain came down.


	14. Making Up

Summary: Can Beth convince Oliver to talk to Jusea about "the kiss"? The kiss which did not happen between Oliver and Jusea, but Jusea and Flint!

Disclaimer: Zzzzzzz—uh, what? Oh, yeah, the drill. We don't own HP or anything cannon or belonging to the basic HP grapevine. We do own Jusea, Beth, certain creatures, our part of the plot, etc.

Chapter 14

Making Up

Beth and Jusea waited outside the locker room, under a canopy and out of the pouring rain. "I hope they don't stay out much longer. That wouldn't be good," Jusea said.

"No kidding, but, knowing Oliver, he'll stay out as long as he feels is necessary." Beth sighed. 'Or until he's cooled off,' she thought.

A couple minutes later, a waterlogged team came by, walking straight into the locker room. Slowly the team came back out and left, all but Oliver. Beth and Jusea waited for twenty minutes before Beth spoke up. "Ah'm going to see what's wrong." She marched into the guys' side.

Oliver sat on a bench, playing with his 'team'. The little figures were flying around the field at an extreme pace. Beth watched him for a minute. "Want to talk about it?" she said.

"Beth! Ah could've been naked."

"Ye never are." She sat down.

"What?"

"Talk."

"About?"

"Whatever's bothering ye."

"Nothing's bothering me. Ah mean, the rain is because it had to pick now of all the times to come. Ah think that's very inconsiderate, don't ye?"

"Sure, Oliver. Now do ye really want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Ah haven't been your sister for fifteen years for nothing."

He looked at her, then looked back down. "Ah want to kill Flint."

"Okay, so tell me something new."

"No, ye don't understand. He and Jusea were kissing."

Beth's mouth dropped open. She shut it hastily, momentarily glad that Oliver was so focused on his Quidditch set. "Umm...when did ye see this?"

"Ah don't know, this morning."

"Are ye sure?"

"Let me think. Jusea, Flint, their...Ah can't say it."

"Were kissing?"

"Do ye have to remind me?"

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes. Ah've seen people kiss before. Ah've kissed before. When two sets of lips make contact, that means that they're kissing."

"Not necessarily. One of them might be kissing, and the other might not be kissing back," Beth said. Oliver looked her, and she rolled her eyes. "Ah do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, Ah know."

"So, are ye sure they both were kissing?"

"Ah was there."

"Did they know that?"

"No, and that's why Ah know they were kissing."

"Oliver, Ah'm sure it's not what it looked like."

"Then how was it? Ye weren't there, ye don't know."

"Neither do ye. Did ye see them leaning together to kiss before they actually kissed?"

"Well, no."

"So ye just saw them kissing? No beginning, no end?"

"Yes. Do ye have to keep saying that?"

"So, ye don't know what happened? Ah think ye should talk to Jusea."

"Fine. Ah will when Ah get a chance."

"Ye have a chance now."

Oliver looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

"Jusea's waiting outside. Go talk to her."

"Well, Ah...fine." He got up and left.

-----

As Oliver walked outside, Jusea stood up. She smiled at him. "Hi, Oliver."

"Hey."

"I saw you earlier."

"Really? Did ye?" He smiled slightly, but it faded.

She fidgeted. "Yes. I...I was with Marcus."

Oliver's fists clenched. "And?"

"Well, I just...I don't know...he kissed me. But I didn't, well, I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

"Kiss him."

Oliver's heart skipped a beat. "Why not?"

She reached out and took his hand. "Oliver—oh, my goodness. Your hand is like ice. I need to get you inside. Otherwise, you'll get sick, and who knows what will happen? I need to get you warmed up."

Oliver took her other hand. "No, Ah'm okay."

"No. You might get pneumonia and die. And then I'd loose...a pen pal."

"Aye?"

"And, who knows...I mean, what about your family?"

"But Ah like the rain."

"Oliver, let's get you up to the castle. How about if you dry off, then we'll meet in the Great Hall and sit by the fire?"

"Sounds good."

They started toward the castle in the pouring rain, conveniently forgetting that they were holding hands.

-----

Half an hour later, Jusea and Oliver were by the fire in the Great Hall. They had been talking for a while when Oliver returned to his ever present thought.

"So...why couldn't ye kiss him?"

"Marcus?"

"Aye."

"Oh. Well, it's because...you see...there's something that I need to say."

They started leaning towards each other. "What's that?" Oliver asked. He had never been this close to Jusea before, and it was exhilarating. It was a good game, and his side was winning. It was the Quaffle speeding towards the goal and him rushing in to save it.

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

Jusea turned pale, and she and Oliver both pulled away. He was going to kill Fred and George.

"How romantic. Sitting by the fire on a cold, wet day."

"Don't ye have somewhere else to be?" Oliver asked.

"No."

Beyond the twins, a shadow moved towards them. Oliver tensed; it was Flint. The Slytherin captain pushed past Fred and George, and he looked straight at Jusea. "Are you coming to the party?"

"The party?"

"Yes, tomorrow. You promised a lot of people that you were coming."

"Oh, that's right. Of course I'm going."

Oliver's hands curled into fists. He was going to strangle Flint.

"Great. The party's at three."

"Well, then, I'll see you there."

"Yeah. See you later." Flint shot a glare at Oliver as he turned around, and he left.

Oliver clenched his teeth. Then he noticed the twins were gone, too. Good. Now he could try to talk to Jusea.

-----

Fred and George entered the Common Room. Beth was standing by the fire, shaking water off her robes and muttering. She looked up at the twins. "Emergency meeting now," Fred said. Beth joined them, and they sat by Lee in the corner.

"Jusea's going to a Slytherin party at three tomorrow, invited by none other than Flint," George said.

"That can't be good," Fred added.

"We have to get her to not go."

"How?" Beth said.

"Let's just tell her not to," Lee said.

"Did that ever stop us from doing anything?" Fred asked.

"It's Jusea, not ye guys, but somehow Ah still don't think it'll work. Well, Ah could try to tell her what a jerk he is," Beth said. Fred and George looked at each other, and they grinned. "What?"

"Well, what if she wasn't there?"

"Ye're going to kill her?"

"No. She could simply miss it."

"And how do ye plan to arrange that?"

"You see, Jusea wants to go to Hogsmeade," Fred said.

"She's been there twice."

"On dates in the evening. She hasn't properly seen it."

"And what better way to do that than to be shown around by us tomorrow afternoon?" George continued.

"Uh, she wouldn't fall for that," Beth said.

"But she wouldn't have any say in it if she was kidnapped."

"No. Ye can't force her to break her word."

The twins looked at each other. "Okay."

Beth nodded. "All right, what _will_ we do?"

"I don't know," the twins said together. Lee looked from one to the other, his brow furrowed.

"What, Lee?" Beth asked.

Fred narrowed his eyes at Lee, and the boy shrugged. "Uh, nothing. Just trying to think of something to do."


	15. So Maybe We Do Know

We're really sorry that this has taken a while to get this up. It's been a little hectic and well...anyways. We'll try to get better. Well, here it is.

Chapter 15

So Maybe We Do Know

-----

Fred, George, and Jusea were in Zonko's Joke Shop. Jusea checked her watch. "I've had a lot of fun, but it's two, and the party's at three. I need to get back."

Fred and George looked at each other. "We have time to take you to the Shrieking Shack. You have got to see it."

"Well...I don't know."

"Come on. This is partly why we came, you know that's what you wanted to see."

"I guess. But can we make it quick please?"

"Okay. Let's go."

-----

Standing before the Shrieking Shack, Jusea checked her watch again. "Okay, this is cool and all, but I really need to get back."

"Okay. We'll go this way," George said.

"It's a shortcut," Fred added.

Jusea looked into the woods. "That way?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go."

They headed into the woods.

-----

Beth and Oliver were in the Great Hall. Oliver was describing in great detail a play that had come to him over their lunch. Then Flint stormed up.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Beth asked.

"You know who."

"No, Ah really don't," Beth said.

"Jusea," Flint snapped. Oliver's head went up. "You hid her, I know it."

"If she's not there, then obviously she doesn't want to be with ye," Oliver said. Beth turned towards Oliver, who was glaring at Flint.

"Fine. If you won't tell, I'll go find her." Flint turned and left.

Beth and Oliver stared after him. Oliver shook his head and started to tell his play again. Angelina and Alicia come up to them. "Have you guys seen the twins?" Angelina said.

"No. Why?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we were going to study with them and Lee, but no one's seen them since breakfast, and he doesn't know where they are. So I'm afraid that they're up to something."

"Sorry, we haven't seen them either," Beth said.

"Thanks. Come on, let's look for them somewhere else," Alicia said. The two girls left.

Oliver began going over the plan again. He looked up at his little sister. She sat with chin in hand, brow furrowed, eyes focused on the floor. Oliver gritted his teeth. It was bad enough when his own team didn't understand his breakfast planning sessions, but for his own sister to act this way....

"Beth, are ye listening to me?" Oliver said.

"Ah think Ah might know where the twins are."

"Good for ye. Ye could have told them, Ah don't care at this current moment. Now, as Ah was saying—"

"Well, for one thing, Ah didn't think about it until after they left. But Ah think the twins have Jusea."

"That's nice—what?"

"Well, yesterday they were talking about kidnapping her and taking her to Hogsmeade to keep her from going to the Slytherin party."

"Ah'm proud of them, yet upset. Let's go." He jumped up and started out the Great Hall, but he turned around to Beth. "Are ye coming?"

"Aye, but ye barely gave me a chance to move."

"Well, Ah am now. Hurry up."

-----

Beth and Oliver stood on the top of the hill above Hogsmeade, having tracked the twins' and Jusea's movements throughout the village shops to the Shrieking Shack. "We're here, and they're not, and no one's here to tell us where they are," Oliver said. Beth scanned the hill and the town; a grin spread over her face. "What?"

"Well, no one else is here."

"So?"

She sighed. "Hello. Ah can track them."

"Why didn't ye think of this before?"

"Because Ah'm just your fifteen-year-old sister. Besides, Ah couldn't have done it before."

"Well, then, do it now."

"Ye could be a little polite, ye know. Mum and Dad—"

"All right, all right. Please."

"Thank ye." Beth studied the dry ground, covered by dead leaves. She moved over to the grass slope stretching towards the woods. "This way."

Oliver followed her down the slope and into the trees.

-----

The twins slowed, examining the trees carefully.

"Um, is something wrong?" Jusea asked.

"Of course not." They continued forward more quickly.

After another ten minutes, though, they started glancing around again and upwards at the thickening branches. "What? Are you guys lost?" Jusea said as they entered a clearing.

"Of course we're not."

"We know exactly where we are."

"Where?" Jusea said.

"Here."

"Where's that?"

"A clearing...in the...the woods."

Jusea crossed her arms. "Thanks. Where's home?"

"Oh, that one's easy."

A deep growl emanated from the shadowy undergrowth. Jusea edged closer to the twins. "Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" Fred's voice sounded oddly high-pitched.

"Wh-what was that?"

"A squirrel," George said. He didn't sound entirely convinced.

-----

Beth tensed. She looked ahead, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" Oliver said.

"That sounds scary."

"What?"

A roar ripped through the air. Light flashed among the trees, and there was a yelp. "Jusea." Oliver grabbed his wand and ran forward, Beth sprinting after him.

They skidded into the clearing. Giant wolves slunk around, their eyes glowing eerily as they circled Jusea and the twins. "Jusea!" Oliver shot a spell at a wolf. The magic slammed the creature's aside, and it whirled onto its feet, fangs bared. It jumped towards him.

-----

Beth heard something behind her, and she spun. A snarling wolf ran toward her. She pushed the air towards it in a torrent, throwing the wolf into a tree. The wolf stood, shaking its head, and it opened its mouth. Lightning shot towards Beth; she dropped to the ground, the lightning streaking overhead. She tossed lightning back at the wolf; it shrugged off the electricity and grinned at her evilly. She gulped.


	16. Captured!

Summary: The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden, and for good reason, too. What will Oliver, Beth, Jusea, and the twins do when they run into one of those reasons? Will this teach the twins to stay out of the Forest? (Not likely!)

Chapter 16

Captured!

The wolf jumped forward; another wind tossed it off course. Beth scrambled to her feet and away from the wolf—straight into the fight. She stopped, magic flying around her. Something slammed her to the ground, and claws dug into her back. She cried out. She tried to throw the wolf off, but it didn't move. She reached around, focused, and hit it with fire.

The wolf jumped away, yelping shrilly. Beth rolled away from the fight and up into a crouch. A wolf stepped out of the circle towards her, its fangs glinting. Beth glanced aside; the first wolf ran into the woods. The second wolf started for her.

Fire. Fire had worked. She flung out her hand, her mind following the action; flames smashed across the wolf's broad chest. It screamed, a high-pitched, inhuman sound. Beth stepped back, the breath catching in her throat. Her eye caught movement; Jusea was out of the group, running for the trees. Another wolf followed her. The wolf before Beth rolled on the ground, trying the smother the flames. It coughed, its mouth foaming, and it collapsed. It went still.

-----

Jusea was barely managing to keep the wolves away from her with her shield spells. Then there was a gap in their formation. She took it.

There was a brief moment where she was between their large, shaggy forms, then she was out! She sprinted towards the woods, her wand still in hand, her mind whirling. What could she do now? Could she fight from the outside, distract the wolves and help the guys escape? She ducked behind a tree. Maybe they were following her; it's what her brothers would have done. But no wolf appeared. She sighed in relief.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She shrieked, jumping away. "Oliver. Don't do that!"

Oliver stepped forward. "Come on. We need to get to safety."

"What about Fred and George?"

"They can take care of themselves. I need to get you out of here."

Jusea frowned slightly. He...sounded different. 'Well, now's not the time to analyze people's voices.' She stepped towards Oliver. He grimaced and fell to the ground. Beth was there, too. Her wide eyes met Jusea's. Jusea could hardly breath. When she could, her voice came out in a shriek. "What did you do? He's your own brother."

Beth shook her head, swallowing deeply. "He wasn't."

Jusea followed Beth's gaze back to Oliver. A wolf lay there, a smoking hole in its back, its tongue lolling and eyes glazed over. "Come on," Beth said. She ran back into the clearing.

-----

The two closest wolves turned, parting enough for the girls to get through. Beth could have laughed. She turned towards the closest wolf, and she focused on it, her hand going out. The wolf opened its mouth, and lightning shot out. Beth ducked, and she stumbled, falling to her knees. The wolf rammed into her, knocking her onto her back. It jumped on her, its teeth aiming for her throat. She gripped the jaws and locked her arms, struggling to keep the white teeth away.

Hot, humid, carrion-scented breath hit her as the teeth pushed closer. Beth's throat tightened, without the help of the ivory fangs. She gritted her own teeth, and she gathered earth strength into her arms. She slowly pushed the jaws back. The wolf's eyes flashed green, and Beth felt the electricity building in the back of its throat. She tried to throw the wolf off, but it was too large. She tightened her hold on the jaws, the teeth cutting her flesh, and she twisted the wolf's head to the side. A spark of lightning jumped from its maw, narrowly missing her face. Her breath caught in her throat. She focused, and a ball of fire ignited in the wolf's chest. The wolf shrieked and leapt back, lightning bursting from its mouth. Beth rolled away, jumping to her feet. The wolf howled in pain and bolted into the woods.

Beth glanced around. One wolf stood a couple meters away, near the twins, but its eyes were locked on her. She tensed, forming a fireball between her hands. The wolf barked and ran off, a second following. Beth dispelled the fire. Fred and George straightened. "That was odd," Fred said.

"Why...Oh, well, at least they're gone," George said.

"Aye. Oliver, Jusea." Beth turned around. Neither her brother nor her friend was in sight. "Oliver?"

"I saw Oliver go that way," Fred said. Beth looked; it was the same area where she'd killed the shapeshifter. Suddenly she remembered. There had been more wolves, but where were they? Beth sprinted to that edge of the clearing. The shapeshifter was still there. Of course, where else would he be? Beth examined the area. There were no other bodies, but the dirt and fallen leaves were disturbed. And there was a shining, smooth, red stick lying on the ground nearby.

Beth picked up the wand. "This isn't Oliver's," she said to the twins.

"So it must be Jusea's," George said.

"No duh."

"Where are they?" Fred asked.

Beth crouched down. "There were...four people. Two bodies on the ground, Oliver here, Ah think. By the footprints...oh. They dragged one of them, it looks like Oliver. Jusea was led away—"

"Wait. They took them?" Fred said.

"Yes." Beth felt the hard wood of Jusea's wand in her hand, and her eyes narrowed at the traces of her brother and friend and their captors. Her breath quickened, and she tightened her fist on the wand. She sprinted after the wolves.

"Beth!"

-----

Oliver had been dragged away in another direction than where Jusea was being taken. The 'human' dragged her in a cavern and shoved her to the ground.

"Welcome, little rat," a deep, hoarse voice said.

"Thank you," Jusea answered in a small voice.

There was silence from the dark grey wolf who had spoken. He tilted his head and looked at the black wolf beside him, who shrugged. He spoke again. "How many are in your group?"

"My group? Well, actually it isn't my group. That's a little high and mighty to say. We're all really just friends. And besides, sir, it's more like there are two groups. It wasn't my fault at—"

"Enough," he barked.

"Okay, sorry."

"Take her and put her with the other. Inform us when he wakens."

Jusea was dragged and thrown into a cell where she quickly spotted Oliver lying in a corner. She went over to him. He was still unconscious with some dry blood on his head. She rubbed off as much as she could and traced her fingers over the spot where he had hit the tree. "Oh, Oliver, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I hope that you'll be all right. It's not fair. I came here, okay, yeah, because of the whole school thing, but also you were here. I-I mean you are here, I hope you stay here, I mean I hope you don't die." She looked back down at Oliver, there was his cute smile—wait a minute. "Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"Ow." Oliver looked up at her. "Hi, Jusea."

"You were, I mean, are you…"

"No, no, Ah woke up as ye were talking and—"

A guard came in, dragged Oliver to his feet, and pulled him away without saying a word.


	17. Latin Distraction

Summary: The wolves captured Oliver and Jusea, but never fear, the twins and Beth are coming to save the day! Is that actually a good thing? Not if they get captured. But they won't. They'll be sensible and go get help…right? And if they don't? They'll face Oliver's wrath.

Here's another chapter to make up for the very long time since you guys have gotten an update.

---

Chapter 17

Latin Distraction

---

Fred and George grabbed Beth when they caught up with her. "Are you crazy?"

"No. Ah'm just trying to save my brother and Jusea from a bunch of demonic wolves."

"Are you?" George asked.

"Yes. What does it look like?" Beth asked. She tried to twist out of their grips. "Let me go."

"No."

Beth stopped and glared at them.

"Look, all you're going to do is get yourself killed."

"No, Ah'm going to go in—"

"And what?"

"Ah don't know, Ah'll figure it out when Ah get there."

The twins looked at each other. Fred pointed at his head as George spoke. "Look, you can't just run in there. I mean really, are you going to challenge them all at the same time?"

"If Ah have to. Ah know how to kill them by now."

"Right. And then after you kill them all you'll get to see Jusea and Oliver's bodies dead."

Beth's face went white, and her eyes widened. Her lips pulled back, exposing her teeth. "Don't say that." Her voice grated in her throat.

Fred held up one hand, the other still gripping Beth's arm. "Okay, okay. We get away with lots of stuff. Do you know why?"

"It's because we plan."

"Right. We plan, and that's why we get away with things, and say, for example—"

"All right, Ah get the point," Beth said.

"Good," Fred said.

The twins released Beth. "Now, wait, before we go on, you need to answer something," George said.

Beth crossed her arms. "What?"

"What was that?"

"Back there. You're not a witch, but you were using fire."

"Without a wand."

Beth sighed. "Ah'm an elemental user, all right? Now—"

"A what?" Fred asked.

"An elemental user. Ah can control the basic elements. It's a sort of mind over matter thing."

"Oh, yeah. I remember hearing about them in class. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because at first there was the whole thing about me being a Squib, which most witches and wizards would hold against Oliver. And then ye found out anyway, and now…" She shrugged. "The wizarding community and the elemental community don't exactly get along."

"Oh. Oh...yeah."

"Yeah, that's why. Now, Oliver and Jusea."

"Right."

-----

The human-shaped guards shoved Oliver into the cell. He stumbled and fell against the hard stone. Jusea ran over to him. "Oliver, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jusea helped Oliver stand up, and he leaned against the wall and placed a hand against his forehead. "Are you sure you're all right?" Jusea asked.

Oliver waved her away. "Of course I'm sure. Don't worry about me," he said. Jusea glanced at the mouth of the little cave, and she moved closer to Oliver. "Um, Jusea?"

She slid the wand from her robes and into Oliver's hands. "I got this for you."

Oliver smiled. "Thanks. All right, let's go."

Jusea grabbed his arm as he moved towards the entrance. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Getting out of here."

"I don't think we can exactly just waltz out."

"Then what should we do? Wait for them to..." Oliver looked away.

"Beth and the twins are still out there."

Oliver laughed shortly. "I hope they don't try anything."

"But they're capable of taking care of themselves."

"The twins are, and if they want to do anything, they can, as long as they leave Beth out of it."

"Hey, vermin." The tall, lean guard walked in, flanked by two more 'humans'. "Their Highnesses wish to see you again." He smiled, baring strong, white teeth.

Jusea swallowed. Oliver stepped in front of her. The guard put a hand on his arm. He shrugged it off and strode out, Jusea behind him. She paused in the doorway and turned to the tall guard. "Thank you."

The guard raised an eyebrow, and Jusea followed Oliver into the corridor. The guards herded them into the larger cavern and shoved them to the floor, next to three other humans. Oliver sighed. "Well, so much for thinking my Beaters _or_ my little sister has brains."

Beth smiled bitterly. "Ah love ye, too, Oliver." The smile vanished.

A low growl interrupted their conversation, and they turned to the large, dark wolves sitting before them. The king looked down his long nose. "None of you have exactly been cooperative in giving us the information we've asked for."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question? Maybe I could help you a little more. I didn't mean to be so unhelpful," Jusea said.

Oliver, Beth, Fred, and George turned to look at Jusea. "What are ye doing?" Oliver hissed.

"Well, if you want. How many more are there of you?" the king asked.

"What exactly are you talking about, because if you're talking about the world, that's a very large number, and I don't exactly have that count. But, then again, are you talking about where I'm from, or where those two are from, or where those two are from?" She pointed to Oliver and Beth, then to Fred and George. "But, I-I'm really sorry, because I don't really have that count either."

"Where you five are from." A snarl tinged the king's voice.

"Well, I'm from Australia, but then those two are from Scotland, and those two are from England. But I still don't have that count, but if you really want me to get it—"

"Silence." The king sighed, shaking his head. "What of you four? How many more are in your group?"

Oliver and Beth glared at the king. Fred opened his mouth to speak, glanced at Oliver, and shut it.

"No one?" the king said. Jusea raised her hand meekly. The king looked at her, and he breathed deeply, nostrils flaring. "What?" His voice rumbled in his chest.

"Well, I—it's just, I'm sorry, I really am, but I have a question."

He waited, blue eyes narrowed.

"Is it really necessary for you to know exactly how many people there are?"

"It is if I say it is."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, no offense, I mean, I do it, too, but isn't it a little childish? Sometimes I do that, too, but my mother says—"

The king stood, growling, but he paused. His eye twitched. He turned away from Jusea. "Take this babbling idiot to the dungeons."

The guard stepped forward, grabbed Jusea's arm, and hauled her to her feet. Oliver started to stand, his hands balling into fists, but Fred and George lunged for their captain and pulled him back. He struggled against their grips, but they weren't Beaters for nothing. Beth stood as well, but after a moment of glaring at the wolves, she turned to Oliver. "Don't. Not..." Her voice dropped too low for Jusea to hear.

The guard sneered at Oliver and led Jusea to a new corridor. She stopped before they left the cavern. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help for you." The guard tugged her away.

She followed the morphed wolf down the winding corridors, and he pushed her into a new cave. A small torch burned in the high corner of the cell, the light shining on the damp walls. Jusea shivered, hugging herself against the dank coolness of the cell.

-----

Beth sat cross-legged next to Oliver in the middle of the wolf-filled cave. Fred and George were on her other side. The wolves were watching the humans steadily. Beth suppressed a dry chuckle. Did the wolves think she and Oliver were going to try something? Well, well, well, they were smart after all.

Oliver rested his chin on his hand. "Trying to think of a plan?" Beth whispered.

"Aye."

"Any ideas?"

"We could charge the guards."

Beth noted the wolves shifting, their ears turning towards the prisoners. "We're too outnumbered, and they can hear us."

"We could pretend to pass out from sheer terror."

"And they'd fall for it?"

"We could scream bloody murder and hope someone finds us."

Beth cocked an eyebrow at Oliver. "Right. Somehow Ah doubt we'd be in this predicament if there were many humans in the area." She sighed and laid her head on her hands, elbows braced against her knees. Something dug into her ribcage. She straightened and put her hand to her side; she felt the long, tapered piece of wood in her borrowed Hogwarts robes. She looked around, and her eyes fell on two serpents twining around the queen's paws. More serpents slithered across the floor and amongst the wolves. Beth smiled. "Oliver. _Can ye provide a distraction_?"

Oliver blinked at Beth's use of Latin; they didn't exactly speak it on a daily basis. After a minute, though, he responded. "_What are ye thinking of doing?_"

"_Yes or no._"

"Beth—"

"_Sure we can,_" George answered. Oliver glared at the red-haired wizard. He grinned back and turned to the king and queen. "Excuse me, O mighty one?"

The king blinked. "Finally feel like talking?"

"Yep." Fred stood. "We offer our services in abetting the mystification of your noble and august thoughts."

"What?"

George stepped up next to his brother. "It is our sorrowful regrets that these paltry words show the margins of our faculties, and we humbly aspire to enhance our capacity."

Beth stifled her laughter and checked the wolves; they were all staring at the Weasley twins. She focused on herself, and she started shrinking. Her limbs folded in, her nose elongating, robes sucking into newly-scaled flesh. Soon she was looking at a very large Oliver. She winked at him and slithered off.


	18. Torture Time

Summary: Everyone's a captive of the Demon Wolves except for Beth, who is still in the wolves' caverns in a very vulnerable form. And Jusea's guard is ordered to torture her. Life just keeps looking better and better.

Disclaimer: Same drill. HP is Rowling's, this story is ours.

-

Chapter 18

Torture Time

-

"But he is so nice, and I know he doesn't like me that way, but I so wish he did. It'd be so nice, but he probably has some girl back home, but it would be great. And, oh, oh, he knows how to play Quidditch. He's his team's captain and the Keeper, and he's so fast and strong and handsom—I mean, he's really, really nice. So, um, you. Do you have a girlfriend, Stormclaw? Or a wife? Something?"

The pale grey wolf lifted his head from his paws and looked at Jusea out of heavy-lidded eyes. He shook his head, blinking, and he stretched out on his side. "Yes."

She sat up from her place against the wall. "Really? What's her name?"

"Aidan."

"That's a pretty name. What's she like?"

Stormclaw sighed. "She's...beautiful. She has the most gorgeous brindle coat, and she can change her eyes between blue and green. And her limbs are straight and clean, and her ruff is so thick." He rolled onto his stomach, looking straight at Jusea. "And she's a great torturer. She knows just the right pressure points to make a person scream." He smiled, his gaze going past Jusea into space.

"Wow, she sounds just wonderful. I wonder if there's any chance I can meet her."

"I could bring her down. Well, no, I can't."

"Why not?"

Stormclaw gave her The Look again, eyebrows perked in an expression of disbelief. "I have to stay and keep you from escaping."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. It's too bad you can't just tell her some way. Or I could go with you, and then I couldn't escape."

Stormclaw's blue eyes widened. "You're serious."

"Of course, I am. I really want to meet her."

"Well, I could—" Stormclaw leapt to his feet, ruff bristling, his lips drawn back from his teeth, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Stormclaw sighed and laid back down, his eyes following a sliver of shadow running over the floor. "I hate snakes."

The green snake slithered up to Jusea and touched her robes with its nose.

"Unfortunately, our queen likes them too much. If we hurt them, we're in trouble." He sat up. "Is it bothering you?"

The snake looked up at Jusea. "I-I-I don't think so. I think he's saying hi to me," she said. The snake's yellow eyes narrowed. "Um, I...I don't think he's happy." The snake flopped on the floor with what looked like a sigh. "Hm, maybe, maybe he's a she." The snake raised its head from the floor and looked at her again. "I think that's it. He's a—I mean, she's a she."

"Whatever." Stormclaw considered the snake. "If it's a problem, I can dispose of it for you."

The snake slithered onto Jusea's robes. "Ah, she's coming at me!"

Stormclaw sprang towards the snake. She looked back. The yellow eyes widened, and she shot off around Jusea. The girl froze as Stormclaw dove between her and the wall, and the snake came into view on the other side. She vanished again, and Stormclaw raced around. The second time, the snake paused long enough to look up at Jusea and shake her head before continuing.

Jusea swallowed. 'Did the snake just shake its head? Or am I a little too stressed out right now? Wait a second. Rob always told me they could morph. Did Beth?'

The snake slithered into view again. Jusea held out her hand, and the snake shot up her sleeve.

Stormclaw circled a few more times before stopping and examining the cave. "Where is it?"

"Um." Jusea could feel the snake's smooth scales pulsing against her arm. She shrugged. "Good question? I, maybe it left."

Stormclaw grumbled and padded to the entrance, and he looked out into the dimly-lit corridor. "So much for that. I hate those buggers." He sat down.

-

—Can you make these babbling idiots shut up?— the queen snapped.

The king looked at her coldly. —I like these babbling idiots. They make me laugh. I don't want to kill them yet.—

The queen sighed, rolling her eyes. Her husband could be such a puppy at times. She looked at the prisoners again. The two gangly ones were talking rapidly, responding to and picking up each other's sentences with what seemed like practiced ease. The darker boy still sat where he'd been placed, his arms crossed, glowering at the king and herself. The girl—

The queen barked. "Where's the dark girl?"

The two boys froze as the wolves leapt to their feet, muttering. They searched the cavern; only negatives came back. A growl rose in her chest. She suppressed it, considering the prisoners. They stood in a group now, looking from each other to the king and queen. She resisted a smile.

-

Stormclaw straightened, ears pricked.

"What is it?" Jusea asked.

He looked away. "My queen commands that I torture you. She wants to hear your screams."

"I...I don't...know if I can."

Stormclaw turned to her. "It seems to be fairly easy for most prisoners."

"I-I know, but it's...I don't know. Well, I've never been really—well, I have. But the way you would, I don't know, people don't do that usually. And I don't really scream any more, because my brothers used to torment me all the time—well, they still do. But I don't scream anymore because that's what they were trying to make me do, so—"

"Point taken," Stormclaw snapped. He sighed. "Couldn't you at least try?"

"I could. I don't want you to get in trouble. That would be just horrible."

"If only we could get you out of here—" Stormclaw snapped his mouth shut.

Jusea hesitated. "Could we?" she asked meekly.

Stormclaw snorted. "They'd search you out, and they would find you."

"And you'd get into trouble, too, and I'm not about to do that, so—"

The snake rubbed against Jusea's arm. She shivered. "What's wrong?" Stormclaw asked.

The snake nudged Jusea roughly. "Do you have an idea?" Jusea asked quietly. Stormclaw shook his head. In the sleeve, the snake rubbed against her arm. She wasn't sure, but it felt like a nod. "Um, Stormclaw, will you promise not to hurt that snake?"

"I'd like to kill it, but I told you, our queen commands otherwise. Unless it's being trouble. Why? Do you know where it is?"

"Please, Stormclaw? She-she's my friend."

"I don't like them." Stormclaw sighed. "But why not? Sure, I won't kill this one, at least not while you're alive."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Stormclaw winced. "My queen is getting impatient."

"Okay, just a sec."

The snake slid out onto the stone floor, and it demorphed into Beth. Stormclaw jumped up. "You didn't tell me it was a human," he barked.

"Please, Stormclaw, she's my friend. I didn't want her to die."

Stormclaw glared at Beth. She turned to Jusea. "Scream. Loudly."

"Uh, okay?" Jusea breathed deeply and screamed.

"Good, keep that up," Beth half-shouted, just enough that Jusea could hear her. "Ah have an idea for getting ye out of here without them suspecting."


	19. Escapes

Summary: Please read the chapter title.

Disclaimer: The basics. HP is JK's, anything regular rumor-wise is the grapevine's, anything (or anybody!) original is ours.

Chapter 19

Escapes

Oliver froze; distant cries echoed from the corridor into the cavern. 'Jusea.' He looked over at a movement; the queen was watching the prisoners steadily.

She frowned sadly. "I'm afraid your other friend has been captured."

Oliver gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

-

Beth and Stormclaw examined the pile of ash and charred bones, surrounded by blackened stone. Stormclaw spat lightning at the pile, adding to the scent of ozone and charred hair. "It's a decent job, for a serpent," he said.

"Thanks," Beth said. "Jusea, Ah think ye can give yehr throat a rest now."

Jusea stopped screaming with a sigh. "Whoo. That's hard." She walked over to them. "Is that me?"

"Yep." Beth wiped a hand across her brow. "Now what?"

"Just as planned. One final, strangled scream, and I'll report you as dead. Then I'll take you out," Stormclaw said.

"Will they come to examine it? Ah mean, we had to make the corpse," Beth said.

"We'll have enough time to get you out. They'll probably just summon me to the main hall at first, then possibly send guards down here. I'll just run up to the main hall from the exit."

"Stormclaw, are you sure? I really don't want you getting into trouble just for me, and I won't do this if you're going—"

"Jusea." Stormclaw looked at her intensely, his eyes glowing. "I'll be fine. We demon wolves are hard to kill." He smiled toothily.

-

After a minute of silence, another scream rent the air. It rose in pitch, then died. The king and queen tensed, and the queen's eyes narrowed at nothing. After a few more minutes, she turned to the captives, her long face sorrowful again. "I'm afraid our guard was a little too enthusiastic with his lightning. Apparently he allowed your friend to annoy him, and..." She shrugged. "She's dead."

Fred and George grabbed Oliver's arms as their captain launched himself towards the king and queen. "Ye—" The Beaters pulled him back. "Let me go. Ye monsters!"

The king smiled. "Thank you."

-

"Thank you, Stormclaw." Jusea threw her arms around the wolf's neck; he froze. She stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks," Beth said.

Stormclaw snorted. "Go on, get out of here."

"But what about—"

Beth grabbed Jusea's arm and started dragging her away. "We'll get them out, but the less Stormclaw knows, the less trouble he can get into." The wolf vanished into the cave, and Beth and Jusea entered the shadowed trees. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped. Beth looked up at the starry sky. "Already night. Oh, here ye go." She held out Jusea's wand.

"Thanks."

"All right, the next question is, how will we get them out?"

"Too bad we can't just get them out how you two got me out."

"Three corpses? No, Ah don't think Ah could swing that right now." Beth smiled slowly. "But maybe Ah can get back in there as a snake, and then...get recaptured and killed. Hm."

"I think you lost me."

"Ah could go back in as a snake, but then how would Ah actually get them out? Ah doubt they'll be guarded by Stormclaw, even if they are taken away, just so he doesn't accidentally kill them, too."

"Oh, Beth, do you think Stormclaw's going to be in trouble because of me?"

Beth gripped Jusea's shoulders tightly. "He told you not to worry about him. And not to sound callous, but we have to worry about getting Oliver and the twins out of there first."

Jusea sighed. "All right. How to get them out. How did you get away?"

"Fred and George provided a distraction."

"A distraction. Something that would scare the demon wolves. And something none of them can avoid seeing."

-

Oliver struggled to twist out of the twins' hands. He could feel their grips weakening, and he increased his efforts. "Contain them," the king ordered.

Guards shifted into human form and started forward. There was a surge from the back of the cavern, and wolves yipped in alarm. "What's going on?" the queen said.

Pale green light spilled into the cavern, followed by a giant, livid green snake, squeezing through the mouth of the corridor. Horns and spines bristled around its face, and it opened a gaping maw, exposing double fangs. The queen stared for a minute before turning and running away. "Kill it!" the king roared. The snake hissed, its red tongue flickering. The king scrambled to follow the queen.

The guards returned to their own form and raced away. Oliver and the twins backed away from the serpent, wolves banging into them. Oliver stumbled and fell. A black wolf bounded up and gently took his hand in its teeth. He stared. The wolf dropped his hand. "Hello, Oliver. It's me."

"Beth?"

"Very astute. Come on."

"Fred, George. Let's go."

They followed the wolf towards the snake. "Beth? Please tell me that's yehr fault."

"Of course it is. Hurry." She plunged straight into the snake's belly.

Oliver shrugged and followed. Green light swirled around him, and it fell away to reveal the corridor and a dark forest outside. The black wolf was almost invisible in the night. "Beth?"

"This way." She turned, and the guys followed. They kept running, legs aching, lungs burning. "Stop."

Oliver skidded to a halt, and he bumped into a now human Beth. She glanced at him, then looked away. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

Beth pointed. Glowing orbs of blue and green were approaching through the undergrowth. Oliver sighed and pulled out his wand, and he and the twins stepped in front of Beth.

The wolves stepped into sight, and they stopped. They spread out in a line of six. Sickly blue light appeared below their eyes, silhouetting fangs. The light intensified, and lightning arced towards the humans. Oliver was shoved aside, and Beth reached out, grabbing the lightning and pulling it into a ball in her hand. She converted the electricity into flames, and she threw it at the wolves. They dodged, and Beth gathered fire around her fingertips. The fire grew into plum-sized spheres, and they sped into the wolves. The creatures retreated, yelping in pain, fire bursting into life as they raced away. Beth leaned against a tree with a sigh.

The bushes rustled behind them. Oliver whirled, wand at the ready. "At least ye got away," Beth said.

"Yeah." Heavy breathing accompanied Jusea's arrival. "I...really...need to...practice...more."

"Jusea?" Oliver stepped forward. "Ah thought...well Ah mean...it's just...the queen said that ye were, ye know...and Ah—Ah mean, we thought ye were, ye know, dead."

"Oh. Beth was very ingenious and came up with this brilliant plan."

"Ye helped a lot," Beth said quietly.

"Thanks. Anyway, are you guys all right?" Jusea asked, looking at Oliver.

"Aye." Oliver looked at the twins. "No thanks to ye two."

"Us?" Fred said.

"Don't 'us' me."

"Oh, come on, are you sure you're putting the blame in the right place?" George said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if it weren't for a certain someone, then none of us would be here," Fred said.

"Why don't ye spit it out?"

"Spit what out?" George asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Oliver said. Over by the tree there was a thump; Beth had fallen. Oliver turned back to the twins. "Now look what ye've done."

"We're over here."

"How could we have done anything?"

"Because...because...because it's _ye._"

"Oliver, I think you should calm down." Jusea quietly said to him.

"Yes, Oliver I think you should calm down."

"Fred, shut up."

"I'm not Fred. I'm George."

"Don't pull that right now. I know that you're Fred."

"Oliver, Fred, I don't think we should fight right now."

George spoke up from by the tree. "She's right. Can't we go?" Oliver turned to George to chew him out for interrupting him; George was standing there with Beth in his arms. "Before we're recaptured," George added.

"Please?" Jusea asked.

Oliver breathed out. "All right, let's go."

They headed away, back towards Hogwarts. Hopefully.


	20. Angst

Summary: Oliver and company finally escaped, but not without harm. How will the fight with the demon wolves affect them? Especially Beth, who has now killed intelligent creatures?

Disclaimer: HP is Rowling's, basic ideas are the grapevine's (though I don't think that's much in here yet, if at all), everyone and everything else is ours or brief references to our friends.

K: Nope, it's not done yet!

Chapter 20

Angst

Beth opened her eyes and looked around—where was she? She didn't understand why she was here. She should be in the Common Room, or the room she shared with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

"Beth?" Oliver spoke up.

"Where are we?'

"Hagrid's hut."

"What are we doing here? Weren't we at the Shrieking Shack? I'm confused."

"The Shrieking Shack? Don't ye remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The wolves?'

"The wolves?" Beth frowned, her brow furrowing. She remembered standing in front of the Shrieking Shack, wondering where Jusea and the twins were. And then...tracking, down the slope, into the woods...there was fire and lightning, fangs...wolves, the wolves. Spitting lightning, fur of flame—no, bodies on fire. And the serpent, roiling into the cavern, that dark cavern full of burning eyes—a burnt corpse, black and smelling of ozone and burned flesh, burnt fur—

and Oliver—Oliver standing there, then falling to the ground in a graceful heap, the smoking hole of Beth's fireball.

Beth stared at nothingness, her hazel eyes glassy and empty. She started shaking uncontrollably. "Beth?" Oliver grabbed his sister. "Hagrid, help!"

The giant man crossed the space from the fireplace to the bed quickly. "Hold 'er. Fred, George, get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Quickly."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Beth. "Beth, it's okay. It's all right. Ah'm here."

Beth blinked and looked up at him. "Oliver? But Ah killed ye. Ah killed Oliver."

"No, Beth, Ah'm here. It's all right."

"But Ah killed ye. Ah saw it."

"Beth, no, it's okay." Jusea crawled over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was a wolf."

"A wolf? But, the wolves, they—" Beth shook her head, bowing it, clapping her hands over her ears. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Ah killed them. Ah killed them, and Ah killed Oliver."

The door opened, admitting Professor Dumbledore. He stepped aside, and Madam Pomfrey entered. She ran to the bedside. "Move aside."

Oliver fell back as the efficient healer took over. He stared at his sister, closed in on herself, crying, as Madam Pomfrey unstoppered a smoking vial and held the girl, putting the vial near her nose.

It was some minutes later when Beth straightened. "Are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Beth nodded.

"Are you sure, Beth?" Dumbledore said.

"Aye, sir. Ah'm fine."

"Then please meet me at my office, all of you." Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left Hagrid's hut.

"But, Headmaster…" Madam Pomfrey's voice faded as they walked away.

"Are ye sure ye're up to this, Beth?" Oliver asked.

Beth blinked at the foot of the giant bed, then she looked up and smiled weakly at him. "Aye," she said.

"Because if not—"

"Ah'm all right, Oliver. Really." They followed the others from the hut, and Beth leaned against Oliver as they walked towards the castle. "It was awful, though. Ah thought Ah'd really killed ye."

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's all right, Beth. Ah'm here."

They reached Dumbledore's office sooner than Oliver expected, where five armchairs sat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Oliver led Beth to the first chair, and he sat down next to her. Jusea sat on the other side, and the twins took the last two chairs.

"Beth, how are you doing?" Jusea asked.

"Ah'm all right," Beth said.

"Good. Um, Oliver? How about you?"

"Ah—Good. Ye?"

"I-I-um, I-I'm good, thanks."

"That's good. Ah mean...well...how are ye?"

"You just asked me...but I'm fine. And you?"

"Good. Fine, good. So...ye were pretty fast back there."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thanks. I practice at home, but I wished I had practiced more."

"It was a shock to m-us."

"What was?"

"Well, we thought you were dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes. The queen told us and Ah-we were mad and sad...very, very upset. Ah mean..."

"Oh. Well...I'm not?"

"Ah'm glad."

"Are you?"

"Of course. That would...well, be horrible..."

"That's kind of like when you..."

"Yes?" Then from behind Jusea, Oliver heard the twins laughing. It was then that Oliver realized how close he was to her. He sat up just as Professor Dumbledore came in.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "So, how are you all feeling?"

The twins, laughing, answered. "Fine."

Jusea opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it and nodded. "Ah'm all right," Oliver said. Beth nodded, smiling slightly.

"Please describe the creatures and tell me everything that happened." After the five told Dumbledore and answered his questions, he reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a book. Opening it, he showed them a picture of a few grey wolves, one standing in the foreground with burning green eyes, the others in the background howling, lightning streaking from their mouths to the sky. Oliver nodded, unwilling to speak; the picture was a little too realistic. At least, for once, it wasn't a moving picture.

Dumbledore closed the book and set it aside. He folded his hands on the desk. "I am impressed. What you confronted were demon wolves."

"Oh, that's right. Stormclaw mentioned that," Jusea said.

"Yes. As you know, they are very intelligent creatures, and it seems you saw most of their powers: lightning breath and shapeshifting. They are also capable of telepathy among their own kind. No, they could not have read your minds," he added at the looks on the students' faces. Oliver sighed with relief; of course, the wolves had still managed to hit his worst fears.

"I understand how hard it must have been. Those few encounters between demon wolves and wizards do not turn out so well. Your fortune in escaping relatively unscathed was in part, I think, due to the good fortune of your having an elemental user in the group." Dumbledore nodded to Beth; she turned away. He frowned slightly, but the expression passed before Oliver was certain he'd seen it. "Now, Madam Pomfrey is outside waiting to escort you to the Infirmary. Don't worry about your classes; your teachers have been informed of the circumstances. I want you to stay at the Infirmary until Madam Pomfrey deems you are fit to go. Despite the slightness of your wounds, they still need tending, and I know the worst wounds are not physical."

The twins nodded, and they headed for the door. Beth rose without a word and left. Oliver sighed and followed. Behind him, he heard Jusea speak. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Jusea."

Jusea caught up to Oliver. "Beth, are you really okay?"

"Sure," the girl said quietly. But she didn't sound sure.

Jusea and Oliver sat across from each other in the Great Hall, eating a very late lunch. The Great Hall was almost empty, since it was a Monday and most students were in class. Fred and George sat down next to them.

"Good afternoon, lovely lady."

"And our good captain."

"We have come to request your presence at an occasion of great state, pomp, and honor."

"What's it for?" Jusea asked.

"Us." Fred smiled.

"After all, the five of us did save the day," George said.

Oliver glared at them. "After almost destroying it," Fred added meekly.

"That's okay. You guys didn't mean to do it," Jusea said.

"But they still did," Oliver said. The twins smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, though. We are okay."

Oliver snorted.

"Okay, the party's in five minutes," George said. He and Fred ran off.

"Oh, my goodness. We have to get going. If we missed the party, that would be just horrible." Jusea jumped up.

"Do we have to?"

"We can't just not go. We were invited, and it wouldn't be polite."

Oliver sighed and got up. "Fine."


	21. About Time

Krenya: Sorry! But here it is…and finished! Da-da-da-dah!

Chapter 21

About Time

"Time to get our last guest of honor."

The twins entered the Infirmary. It was empty except for Beth, sitting in her cot, looking out the window. "Hey, good-looking!" George sat down on the cot next to hers.

Beth looked at the twins, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Having fun?" Fred asked.

"Tons," Beth said dryly.

"We got something that I bet you'll have even more fun at."

She watched them silently.

"It's a party for us," George said.

"You know, for beating those demon wolves," Fred said.

Beth turned away.

The twins looked at each other. "Aren't you happy?"

"What do ye think?" Beth said bitterly.

"My guess would be no."

"Wow, ye're so smart."

"Why, thank you."

Beth sighed, still not looking at them.

"It's not every day we have someone as beautiful as you telling us we're smart, even though we already know we are."

"Ye know what, ye may be clever, and that even sometimes comes in handy, but ye're very stupid."

"We resent that."

"Can't ye ever be serious?"

"No," Fred said.

"Can't you not be serious?" George asked.

"Come on, we did just beat creatures even grown wizards find difficult to defeat."

"Can't you be happy?"

Beth whirled. "Ye don't get it, do ye?"

"Of course we do."

"Then why do ye keep bugging me?"

"Because you shouldn't be sulking."

She hit the bedpane. "Ah'm not sulking."

"Right."

"Look, if ye don't know what Ah'm feeling, just leave me be. And leave me alone even if ye do understand, in which case Ah don't understand why ye're acting this way."

"What way?"

"So happy and normal and carefree."

"And that's bad?"

"Don't ye remember?"

"What?"

"We killed them." Beth's hands clenched the blanket, veins standing out.

"Yeah, well, they were trying to kill us first," George said.

"Remember, Beth, they didn't exactly show much regard for human life," Fred added.

"But he was good. Stormclaw helped Jusea and me escape, so if he could be good, so could the others. And I took that chance away from them."

"Are you going to let the criminals go free just because most of humanity is good?"

Beth sighed, her hands relaxing their grip on the blanket. She turned away, black hair falling over her shoulder to veil her face. There was a moment of silence. "Can ye two just leave?" Her voice was low and hoarse.

"Okay." Fred winked at George, and he nodded. They walked away, but as they reached the door, they heard a small sniffle.

The twins about-faced and walked back. They sat on either side of her, and she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders started shaking, and the twins put their arms around her.

-----

"I can't believe you guys did that without me."

"Sorry, Lee."

"Yeah, it's not like we planned it."

Jusea smiled at the twins' and Lee's conversation, and she noticed Beth beside them, laughing. "Beth seems to be doing better," Jusea said to Oliver. He nodded, smiling, his eyes on his little sister.

The Common Room was filled with Gryffindor students shouting, laughing, playing games, setting off Filibuster fireworks and eating the food the twins had somehow supplied. The other students said they knew how to get into the kitchens; Jusea found it easy to believe.

The portrait hole opened, and McGonagall entered. "Uh-oh," someone whispered.

The professor's mouth tightened. "This is a school night, Ah believe, so ye should be resting for your classes tomorrow."

"But, professor, we are," Fred said. McGonagall simply looked at him. He spread his hands before him innocently. "Honestly, I feel like I'm all prepared."

"Ah would like to see that preparation in your essay due tomorrow, Mr. Weasley. Now—" She ignored it as Fred's eyes widened. "—to bed, all of ye."

"Yes, ma'am." Still whispering and snatching food from the table, the students filtered up the stairs to their rooms.

Jusea looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock. "Oh, my goodness. I need to get back."

"Ah'll walk ye back. If ye don't mind, professor," Oliver added to McGonagall.

"Ah suppose not, but return promptly, Mr. Wood."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jusea and Oliver left, and they walked through the halls, chatting occasionally. They stopped before a window, the stars visible outside. The hallway to either side was blank. "Um..."

"Here we are," Jusea said.

"Oh. Well, good night."

"Good night." Jusea really didn't want to leave just yet. "Nice robes. They're pretty."

"Oh, thanks.Ah like yehrs, too."

"Thank you." Jusea stepped forward to touch Oliver's robe. "Is this wool?"

"Aye. And what's yehrs?"

"Fleece."

"Oh, that's good stuff."

"Yeah, it is."

He took a bit of her robe between his fingers. "Does it keep ye warm?"

The wall opened. "Why don't you two just kiss already? I swear, Jusea, if you don't, I'm not letting you in." The red-haired Ravenclaw shouting at them paused a moment, green eyes narrowed, then slammed the windowed wall shut.

Jusea could feel her face going pale. "Oh. Um, that was Juliet. One of my roommates. I suppose I should...go."

"Yeah." Oliver was red. "Well, um..."

Jusea leaned forward, closer to Oliver. She closed her eyes; their lips touched.


End file.
